128th Hunger Games: Pain and Gain
by Ryanpotter
Summary: TRIBUTES TAKEN And may the odds every be in you favor. 23 will die and 1 will survive who may that be? Journey through the steps of imagination of the Gamemakers as they have an oppurtunity to show them that they can't mess with the Capitol. The Death of Them all. Through the pains and suffering, almost all of them have something they need to fight for. Soon it'll be all gone.
1. District 1 Reapings: Awakening of Truth

_Sorry for long wait, no power. But Glad that I am back to write. In this chapter you'll notice I was failing a bit in the dialogue with "Said, Proclaimed, those things" so I hope it is good enough to read. Enjoy though. Like always Subscribe to the forum to see exclusive stuff and spoilers, or updates. And Review :) By the way (This May or May not affect some tributes) I am changing the teaming around for the beginning of the Games. Since now that I realized, Alden will be joining the careers. The forums will tell you about it as well. _

**_NOTICE:* I am still waiting on responses from some people since they haven't been responding from PMs for awhile. If your reading this please respond, especially Annabella, Christine Spencer, TNMT Nerd, and Chrissie Dekourson. _**

**_A POLL IS UP*_**

* * *

><p><em>Alden James Stamos<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Alden's Themes-<em>**_

_Anger and hate against one we love steels our hearts, but contempt or pity leaves us silent and ashamed. _

_-_Edgar Rice Burroghs

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. _

_Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. _

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!_

_Mister "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!_

_Look, I'm still around..._

_- _Perfect by P!nk

* * *

><p>My mind can't settle on the fact that the reapings is tomorrow or on the fact that this is the anniversary of my parent's death. Ten years, I keep telling myself. Ten years. No one mentions my parent's names, no one mourns them. That's how I like it. I don't need any reminders on how they died or that they miss me. I have a new family and that's all I need. I was taken into care by my best friend Niall and his family. It's almost like they are my parents but I know that they still don't understand what I go through.<p>

After this year I will only have one more year to go through then I can be done with the misery of being drawn to be reaped. Surprisingly though we, meaning our district, don't normally volunteer unless they had won the tournament at the two Academies. We believe that we see who is reaped and then if they are too weak to make it in someone would volunteer to take his or her place, meaning the victor of our tournament. We always win because of this trick. Strong, arrogant players win not weak, scientific players. When you play the games you don't play to win, you to play to live. At my Academy we are taught nothing but the Hunger Games. I wanted to focus on the actual Games itself, not how to play but the creativity that goes through it and the feeling of it. After all, many people take this course instead of watching past clips of people dying and the top players who have killed the most people in the games.

My head is beating with pain. I remove the bandage from my forehead, keeping my platinum hair away from the dried up blood. I glance at the person who did this to me. He looked like he was only a weak trainee but obviously he was more than that. I guess I overestimated him in the training course. I look to Niall who has already knocked two guys unconscious. I know Niall is better than me but he still considers we are equal. We've both have gotten the same score number in the past training rounds. This round was fist to fist, and of course I lost a point against the small frail kid but I will win next round since it is melee weapons. Our blacksmiths craft wooden replicas of actual weapons so then we won't get seriously injured if we are hit by one. When they make contact on your skin it just feels like a slap or an exhausted punch. At home I practice with actual weapons on fake dummies that are used to look like an actual tribute.

Niall's parents are very rich so they can spend money on anything they want. It is almost like they won the Hunger Games. I truly don't know anything about his parents past since I don't bother to ask them.

My eyes side back onto Niall. He is covered in muscles but behind his muscles he is a really generous sweet guy. Well actually he's more than that to me but whatever he would never feel the same way. He is tough when it comes to hand to hand combat. Niall says he was born to fight in the games. I doubt anyone was born to kill other tributes. This is his last year and he wants to finally be the tribute. I shudder with the fact that Niall volunteer this year. I plant a cool ice pack onto my forehead. The coldness soothes the throbbing and the pain quickly escapes the gouge.

I would never understand how that kid got to me. If I'm not in my game phase I will surely fail these tests. I notice Niall has already finished his round of winning once more. He has only lost one match so far which was survival with only two items. Who could blame him? I didn't make it either in that task.

"Hey Alden, did you win?" Niall asks me as he plants his self right next to me. He has jet black hair which is shorter than usual. Not many have black hair in District One. There are mostly blonde and brunettes here. His icy blue eyes don't even match the normal brown or hazel eyes that our District has. Certainly you could say he belonged to District Twelve or maybe a different District other than the careers, but everyone knows his family, even the Capitol.

I sigh to his question. "Well according to my gouge from that little pest over there, I lost this round."

"Aw, you'll win next one. You probably doubted that small fry could even hurt a fly." I roll my eyes. "Chris tells me you and me are tied for first."

I smile blissfully. I really want first place but that would guaranteed me a spot to volunteer this year. "I can't face you Niall. I could never punch you. You're a," It takes me a while to end the sentence because I don't think he is just a brother to me. "A brother to me Niall."

Niall gives a short laugh which means to me that I would have to punch him. "You're going to have to though. Just imagine me as that little small fry who gave you that," He points to my wound. "Hey remove the ice pack. Let me see how bad it looks."

"Fine."

I take the ice pack away from the wound for Niall to inspect it. I don't have a mirror to look out so I am counting on Niall to tell me how it looks. "Ah what did he use to hit you with?"

I remember a small blade in his hands but it was only to be made for cutting food. "Like some sort of knife." I respond.

"Surprised no one caught him." He checks the outer edges of the cut. Niall grabs a basin with a wash cloth in it to wash the blood off of my forehead. The cloth is warm and the water splashes on both of us. I can't help but smile at him. He doesn't see it but I know he can tell.

"There, it now looks like a cut with a bruise."

"Thanks, but what a great way to look like at the reapings. Surely I will be laughed at." I say.

"Hey don't worry if anyone does, I will give them the same thing." He exclaims. We both laugh and smile.

The teacher, Mr. Wishwater, calls us all in to get our results for the last round. "Well great work everyone on this round. Tons of knockouts were made," Wishwater winks at Niall who smirks in a response. "And the people who will be making it to the final round are Niall, Alden, Darmen, and Chris. Get your wooden swords and prepare to be matched." He yells and orders the four of us to head to the final stage. I feel proud to make it this far but also a little mad since I will most likely have to duel Niall. I don't wish to volunteer either but I keep telling myself to go far in these tournaments.

After a few minutes of resting, we are gathered around Wishwater to be matched. "Okay first round will be Alden, who will face Niall." I sigh. I look at Niall who pats me on my back.

"Don't worry. I don't cry if I lose."

"Ha funny Niall." I sarcastically say.

I go to my bench to place a bandage onto my forehead. I know Niall won't actually hurt me but he will wear me out. Niall has already settled himself in the ring swishing his sword around.

"Alden you ready?" Wishwater asks me as I am getting into the ring.

I wish I could say no but I tell I am ready. Wishwater starts counting down to one. Niall is slim and bulky. With his muscles he will obviously beat me but I won't even try to win. "Five, four, three, two, one. Go!" He screams.

Niall hesitates to make the first move. Instead of waiting, I swing my sword aiming for his head in which Niall immediately evades. I can't see anyway of knocking him off his feat. I don't want to hit him but I will have to if I want a good grade.

Once Niall has gotten me nearly pinned to the chain wall, I grab his wrist to flip his body onto the mat but he is smarter than that. He swings his arm that I am holding onto, and catches me off guard. I nearly tumble to the floor before lifting myself back up again. With only a few minutes left I kick him into the stomach causing him to fling his self to the chain. I pick up my sword and swing at his head. It makes a loud smack and I almost feel bad for doing this to him.

He falls to the floor. His arms shake and his head is scorching red. I think he might be crying but he is actually laughing. "Nice one Alden but you still have one thing to learn."

I loosen my grip on the sword. "What is that?"

"This," Niall's left leg launches at my ankle. I lose my balance and soon enough I am on the ground.

"Okay, okay boys. Niall wins this round by one point. Alden would have one but he didn't because of his lack of balance. Great work you two," I feel proud, sad and mad at the same time. Mad because I still didn't impress Wishwater or Niall. I am sad because I am out and proud because I didn't hurt Niall that bad.

I am exhausted and warn out. I decide to go home to get some rest before the day has ended.

* * *

><p>The morning had come so quickly that I forgot that it was the reapings. I don't remember anything from last night after I had gotten home. I am starving which means I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. I sit onto the couch in my room. I'm all dressed and ready but I don't feel like moving.<p>

I go to my nightstand and pick up my picture of my family. I sit back down and stare at my family. I can't help to think what monster could have done this. Whenever I ask, I get no response. I always think about my parents. I have memories that stick to me. They use to treat me as though I was the best thing that came out of them. I remember their bodies on the floor with glass shattered around them. It was a nightmare I never thought would come true.

I trace my mother's face. I have my mother's eyes, storm cloud color. My dad has blond hair just like me. The only thing I don't see that they don't have who I am inside. I've been meaning to tell Niall since today is his last day. He will be volunteering, not anyone else except whoever is the female tribute.

There is a knock at my door, probably Niall's parents. "Come in."

The door opens widely revealing it was Niall. "Oh hey Niall." I don't mean to sound rude but the way I am talking I sound sad and pathetic.

"You mad that I am volunteering Alden?" He asks, walking towards me.

"No not really." I lie. I can't say I am mad at him that he is volunteering, then I will get the same message my parents would tell me if I would volunteer.

Niall sits next to me looking at the picture of my family. We don't speak but we just stare at each other and the photo. "Alden you know your parents would be proud of you."

"I know, I know. I hate it. I'm not who they would have wanted." I shriek. Niall is surprised at what I had said on not being who they wanted. But it is true. Dad would have wanted me to be the ladies man, and my mom would have wanted me to marry and rich girl and have a family. That will not happen at all.

"What are you talking about? They love you know matter what."

"No not the way I would see it. They are dead, gone but I'm still here keeping myself hidden inside." I chuck the frame at the wall. It creates a loud bang and splits itself into halves splitting myself into twos. I see no way of restoring the picture so I leave it there to just be a memory.

Niall still is just sitting there taking it all in. He doesn't know who I am or what I am.

"Alden you can tell me anything. I'm like your brother like you said."

"Well that isn't true."

"Whatever that is biological wise. We don't care for fake Capitol Scientists." He tells me. Since a child we hated the Capitol and hated anthing that came from it. Scientists told us otherwise.

I keep shaking my head, still not ready to tell him. "Niall I can't tell you because you'll think differently about me."

"No I won't. If you stole something of mine we can make up."

"That's not it Niall."

Niall is angry. I can tell from his voice. "Alden just tell me. I won't think differently at all unless-"

"NIALL I LIKE YOU!" I yell. There is a long pause between us. Tension is high and no words come out of Niall. "More than that Niall." I bury my face into my hands. I hate myself and that's all I am feeling. Hate. Hate. Hate. Niall still doesn't answer, I check to see if he is even there. He just sits there taking everything I just said in like always. "Niall?"

"Alden, I… I, you know that I'm straight and-"

"But that makes no difference. I wanted to tell you because I thought I might never see you again." I confess it all to him knowing what next are more mistakes to follow.

Niall changes his personality and clicks into a person I have never seen. He jumps up, face boiling. "You're just lying. You want me to like you, in that way, so I wouldn't volunteer. I know that you are devious but I never though you would do this you your own best friend… to your own brother."

"That's not true Niall!"

"Yes it is Alden. I won't accept your way of getting me to not volunteer just for you to volunteer and steal it from me." He walks out clenching his fist in agony and pain. I've never seen him like this. It's like another nightmare turned into reality.

Tears flow through my eyes. These aren't sadness tears but hatred tears of your own self. Just like that I lose another person to my own fault.

* * *

><p><em>Sky Maintal<em>

* * *

><p><em>Every night in my dreams<br>I see you, I feel you  
>That is how I know you, go on<em>

_Far across the distance_  
><em>And spaces between us<em>  
><em>You have come to show you, go on<em>

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_- My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion_

* * *

><p><em>Petal.<em> I whisper to myself. I dig my knees into his soil. The gravestone of Petal is so magnificent that it could have been mistaken for a Capitol's grave. Its roses are scatters around it with purple flowers rising up to the tall peek of the white stone.

"Listen Petal I know you are listening to me from up there and I just want you to know that…" I break into tears. I cradle myself on the ground, soaking my auburn hair. Whatever I was going to say get's lost into the abyss of my tears. It's a never ending thought that Petal wouldn't have been killed if it weren't for me.

"Petal, please forgive me for what I had done. I'm sorry that the fight broke out between us. When I saw you volunteered I fell into tears and then into a million more tears when I saw you get killed by the Alanna girl." A voice from behind me immediately makes me jump off the ground.

"Sky, he has already forgiven you."

I turn around to see my friend Sylvia. Her blond hair could have been seen from a mile away but I just hadn't noticed her.

I walk towards Sylvia who opens her arms wide enough for me to grasp her. "He will never." I whisper into her ear. My tears fall onto her shoulder as they have done to my hair as well.

With no words coming out of either of our mouths we head out towards the streets. Neighbors have already gathered out in the Justice Building for a speech from the mayor. They have already arranged the set up for the reapings.

The mayor is a fat oaf who only comes outside to make big announcements so it must be something special. Mayor Oak has a curled beard which forms some type of shape. His hair, or should I say he has no hair. Nothing but baldness covers his top spot. Large hoops for earrings are drilled into each of his ears.

Sylvia and I walk to see what the oaf needed to say. "Well thank you for coming here. Thanks to the Capitol they have allowed us to see a sneak peak of the arena since they know there will be volunteers they do not wish to waste our time with videos then.

I can't believe the Capitol is allowing this. Mostly they would only tell us this will be a dramatic year but they would never show a preview of the arena. The screen above Oak shows words saying 'HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHTH HUNGER GAMES' then it cuts to black showing a raging firestorm burning one end place. Then a bright sun rises up and then fades to black. After this a clock is shown ticking. I don't understand this but once the clock stops ticking there are cannon sounds off in the distance.

The clip ends and the Mayor claps meaning he is only trying to seem excited for the games. The rest of us are still trying to cope with what the Capitol is telling us. I see no way of telling but I need to know since I had promised after years of saying this that this year will be the year I volunteer.

I need to avenge Petal by winning then I will return home act like I have earned something. Sylvia tells me it is stupid of me to put myself into the games but I have to complete something in my life.

I walk away from the Mayor who gives another monotonous speech once more. I don't want to go back home. I don't want to see Petal's grave either. If I go to his grave I will cry and hate myself. If I go back home I will have to face my mother. She is a slug. Her name is Judith and hates herself for no reason. I think it is because she lost her brother but still she cuts herself in her room.

I can't stop it and I don't want to. It is fun seeing people in pain but not seeing Petal in pain. They train us at GeorgiaAcademy to have no mercy, and to be adored by the Capitol. The academy even has its own modeling club. I joined it because all I need to know is how to look sexy and to be the 'everyone loves' person.

If I hadn't learned this then I might not make it with out sponsor gifts. This is one of Petal's flaws. His academy taught nothing but studies and fighting. I already know who has one, Niall, so I can expect him to be my lucky love life for the Capitol.

I can hear Niall storming out of the door. His body is chiseled in muscles and his hair and eyes are like the Capitol's. I smirk at him even though he doesn't notice. He almost looks like he is frustrated.

I walk towards him. He now sits on a bench out on the street. Cars don't pass here since this is a private staying and only the people who live here are allowed through. "Ah, Niall can I talk to you?"

"Not now Sky." He holds his head up from his hands. His face is red.

"Well you look kind of mad. May I sit?" I ask him. Obviously I sound too polite and not able to impress him.

He heaves a sigh out. "Sure, okay, fine. Just… never mind."

Niall is defiantly frustrated but I can't help to think why.

"Um, might I ask why you are so mad and frustrated?"

Niall looks at me almost too embarrassed to even look straight. "Have you ever had a guy like you before?"

"Well I'm a girl so yeah." I tell him. I can tell he is hurt even more.

"I meant same gender."

"Uh, no." I say. I look at him oddly. What guy would have told him that? Niall looks away now even more embarrassed. "Do you like him Niall?"

Niall stops moving and hesitates. "I don't know." His tone is more low and almost a lie voice.

"You must know. It is a simple yes or no question."

"It isn't that easy okay!" Niall yells. His loudness scares away a few birds who are settling in a tree above us.

I look at his hand which is resting on the bench away from him. I decide to take that hand and hold it. His hand feels cold and dry. Niall doesn't move but I can tell he is thinking of something or should I say someone.

"Well we should go now. The reapings will be starting."

"You can go. I'll be there in a few minutes." He proclaims.

I walk away from him slowly before stopping in the middle of my tracks. "Before I go Niall, if you do love him or like him… tell him. I should have done the same too with Petal so I don't want you doing the same as well."

I leave before thinking of what I might be if Petal was still here.

* * *

><p><em>Alden's POV<em>

What have I done? What have I done? I keep telling myself. I am about to lose a best friend and the same person to the Capitol. I made the biggest mistake possible. Even though the reapings have already started and everybody is about to see who is going to be reaped, I am just standing there thinking about my mistake.

Our escort, Kenneth, is about to pick a name out of the Male jar. The female has already volunteered and she looks daring and slender. Obviously this girl will only be in it to win but what will she do with Niall.

"Niall Hoult!"

I look up to see Kenneth yell a name from the envelope. I am shocked. He was going to volunteer but now he doesn't need to anymore. Is it luck or was it rigged for me to do something.

I think of something to get him out but now that I see it there is no other way. Niall has a family and a life to live but I have none of that. The only way to protect Niall is to volunteer for him. As Niall steps onto the stage I yell the two words that will save Niall from dying. "I VOLUNTEER!"

There are gasps and questions that are coming out of the people that surround me.

Niall is speechless. His mouth is opened slightly and he is taken down the steps by two peacekeepers. Niall doesn't look angry, mad, or sad. Nothing can describe how or what he is feeling. The two peacekeepers lead Niall to the eighteen year old section. I am confronted by the same peacekeepers. They look the same way as everyone else, confused and speechless. I don't understand how it is such a surprise to see me volunteer. Am I just that type of guy?

I guess it is weird seeing someone volunteer to take a champion's place.

The two peacekeepers grip my arm tightly to the stage. They are walking faster than I am so they tug me by my forearm to get me moving. The girl stairs at me in awe with a blank expression as well. She knows that I live with Niall and she probably knows who and what I am.

"Well that is interesting. According to this Niall had one the Academy tournament and-" I interrupt Kenneth from him flipping through his binder.

My hand is on his binder and Kenneth stared at me.

"Who the damn cares anymore?" I tell him. I bet the others could hear me as well but like I care anymore. I will be murdered just like my parents were.

Kenneth shakes himself awake and continues to speak. "For District One, who will be honoring us, we have Alden James Stamos and Sky Maintel. Kenneth whispers in our ears to hold hands and wave. Sky and I do so. Her hand is warm and soft. Her pulse is beating rapidly meaning she is nervous or scared. All I can say is this is my final goodbye to my home and Niall.

We are escorted to our own personal rooms for our goodbyes. Since we are late and the train is waiting for us we are only allowed one final goodbye.

Of course I am greeted by Niall's parents. They are teary eyed but the thing that catches me off guard is how Niall showed up. He doesn't speak or look sad. Niall's mother hugs me and tells me that I will do great in the games.

"Get them good Alden. Win it!" Niall's father happily says. Niall stays in the back of the room, waiting for his turn to say his goodbye I bet. Niall's mother looks at Niall and then to me and tells her husband that they should give them some alone time.

They leave the room leaving only Niall and I. "Niall look I'm sorry but you need to-"

"Save it for the Capitol. I have something for you," He reaches into his pocket to grab a silver bangle. I smile. It is the one he gave me for my twelfth birthday. "This is your token. Remember me by it."

"How did you know I was going to volunteer?" I take the bangle from him, placing it around my wrist.

Niall moves close towards me. "Because of what I said you were going to do. I don't think you like me at all still, I just feel… betrayed by you."

"Don't be. Whatever you do watch the interviews." I tell him. I might be devious but the only way of winning back Niall is if I tell Panem. It might make me sound stupid but Niall might accept the fact that I am what I told him.

"Okay. I will but if you die, I have a perfect place for your grave."

"Well that is a scary thought." We both share a laugh and smile at each other. Niall reaches for me and hugs me. He is slightly taller than me and defiantly bigger than me and we let go. It feels great to know Niall and I might have a chance.

"Thank you Alden."

He leaves the room with me to embrace the emotion that I have clogging up inside me. Will I be the one to make another mistake by telling Panem? Or is it the only way for me to get back to Niall?

With that I leave the room to find Sky waiting by my door.

"Oh hi."

"You're the one that Niall was talking about." Sky say cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" I may sound stupid asking this when I already know the answer.

"I was talking to Niall before the reapings and he look frustrated. He was telling me how a guy liked him and he didn't know if he does too. Also he sounded like he would be embarrassed to say yes and… I over heard you and him from your goodbyes." She explains. I guess I have to be more careful when I talk, now that a secret of mine is out but who is she going to tell. I'm already planning on telling the whole Capitol, my district, and the rest of the districts.

"Don't hate me because of it please."

"Don't worry Alden, I have secrets too." She slightly touches my lips with her fingers. What did she mean by that?

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry that Sky didn't get to show her true potential because the good thing is she'll be getting tons of chapter writing from the Capitol and then to the interviews along with Alden. And don't forget the little Thor and Sky which won't be hitting off until the carreer pack. Be sure to look for more info on that.<em>

_I hope that I am writing Alden right. He was my main focus in this chapter because I've never done a character like him before._ _I am sorry if I changed anything about Alden and Sky but I think everything fit where I wanted to. Alden might also discover something about his parents so I am sorry if I will reveal who killed his parents even though SeekerDrconiss told me Unknown. But this is a major thing that will side with the next sequel of this. _

_Well thank you for being patient and expect the next chapters to be a bit shorter and possibly quicker. _


	2. District 2 Reapings:Traitor in the Midst

_Sorry that is took so long to update, I was on vacation. But I am back now. I have also been suffering from a massive concussion so sorry for any errors in the story. I am hoping that since after these two reapings it will be much quicker because then the bloodbath tributes will be popping up. They aren't very interesting so I won't be writing about them. But they will have a bloodbath chapter on each of their point of view. They are Lenama Dan and Joey. But there might be another as well. Next Reapings are District 1 Bliss and Alden! **Please Review!** And check out the forum for plenty of updates, and things you might need to know about upcoming things. _

* * *

><p><em>Ayame Wolfe<em>

* * *

><p><em>Every word, facial expression, gesture, or action on the part of a parent gives the child some message about self-worth. It is sad that so many parents don't realize what messages they are sending. <em>  
><em>Virginia Satir<em>

* * *

><p>My fingers outline the golden frame work of the portrait. The picture brings back sadness, hatred, and love. I slide my crimson red hair behind my ear, removing a few strands covering my blue eyes. I look at the faces. My eyes find my older sister, Emerald, also known as my double. Her hair is straight, and evens out by her shoulder blades, like mine does. This portrait was taken when I was five, and I barely remember it. All I remember are the faces of my deceased sister and my two brothers.<p>

It is horrible to know that your parents want at least one family member to be the victor of the games. I use to have exactly six siblings, now three had been killed in the Games. It is now only my older brother and younger sister. My older brother, Zane, would have volunteered last year, but had managed to severely injure his leg. Mom kept him out of volunteering until he is eighteen. Oddly enough, Zane is happy that he had injured his leg.

I stare into the short toddler next to me. He has a baby look to him even though he was roughly four in the picture. "Koda." I whisper to myself. I touch his painted face with my finger, staring at his face. For what I thought was a cool interesting game, Koda changed that message. He was brutally killed by District Seven tributes. Surprisingly he didn't volunteer. He was reaped instead at age twelve. I still remember mom saying it was a sign but it was no sign. It was no sign. My parents didn't even care about Koda dying. They just went to the next child in line.

I now have a strong hate against the Capitol. After all this time thinking it would be fun to win and become the victor. I see that it was just another way to punish us. Even though I don't want to become a tribute, I do want to show that District 2 isn't a rich spoiled district but instead a tortured horrid district.

"Ayame, come on we don't need you to be staring at a picture all day." I hear my sister yell to me. Sapphire tugs at my shirt. Her blond hair flows from the open window to my right.

Sighing, I vacant the room with Sapphire who leads me into the kitchen. Sapphire loves reapings. She loves the Games and death of frail weak tributes. During the last Hunger Games, she laughed at how many tributes died during the first day. Thirteen tributes died. Not only that, Zane would have gone into that game and probably fail. The best things yet, since it is my turn to be in the games, I don't have to watch Sapphires life being taken away at age twelve. If I do die in the games Sapphire will be unpleasantly unhappy. I'm her favorite sibling. Since my mom is pregnant with another child, yup I know another child a boy actually, Sapphire will have to tell all the stories about her family to him. She would tell him about watching head being sliced off, insane mental tributes on a rage killing other tributes, or even about our own siblings being killed.

I can't believe I am saying this but I have a feeling I might win this. Then Sapphire doesn't have to volunteer, unless my mom and dad want to be doubled with money and riches. Just the sight of winning and possibly killing some tributes give me a feeling that it would be the only way to get to the end. The only way to end my parent's horrid way of getting money is to win the games. We might be already rich but that isn't enough for them.

My mother sits at the table waiting for me. Her eager look in the eyes gives me the creeps. I don't know what the hell she wants with me after all these years but she is waiting for me to talk. "What is it now, mom?" I ask disgustingly.

Her mouth shifts a little letting out a few nerves. "I want to talk about the games."

"What is it do you want to talk about? There isn't much I need to know but staying alive," I answer, placing a seat across from her. Still she smirks at me. "Just tell me."

She rummages through her dress pocket taking a folded piece of paper out. She unfolds it revealing a map of some sort. I know it has something to do with the Games but I don't know exactly what. Mother places it in front of me to see. There is a detailed drawing of a circular arena. The terrain is shown along with circles for hidden points.

"Where did you get this Mom? Isn't this illegal? You could be killed. _I _could be killed." I made it clear that I could be killed because it is illegal to get a copy of an arena map from someone. I don't even know if it is the real one for this year's games.

She aligns her fingers, staring at me with pleasure. "Coik gave it to me. I… gave him a little something for it. He's a peacekeeper. "

"So you bribed him. What if he tells the Capitol that you have a map of the arena?" I question her.

Her stares become more deeper and eerie looking. "I wouldn't say bribed but a friendly trade. He's not a good peacekeeper you know so they pay him less. Everything is good though."

I respond again to her lies. "Whatever. Was this all you want to tell me?"

"Well no. I want to talk about strategy. I don't want another child gone."

I chuckle. She wants her own children to die in these games. I wonder if she loves watching people die in a slow painful movement. Eyeing her down, I answer back coldly. "What strategy are you thinking of? Because it seems they never work. Am I just another kid who will bring home money? You liked it when Koda was brutally killed by seven. You probably even cheered that he didn't make it far."

"Don't talk to me like that Ayame. I cared deeply about you kids but you seem to be the least of my worries. I trust you because you have trained for this unlike Cliff who didn't even bother to train or practice holding a melee weapon." Her tone grows deeper.

"Well I don't need your help Mom. I have my own plan and I have a different side of me that will win this. But just to tell you when I win this game the money won't be yours. I rather put them into someone else's hands."

I stand up from the table and take the map with me stuffing it into my pocket. Mother stands as well and asks me something in a different manner. "Then what is your plan Ayame?" She gives a cold laugh knowing that I probably don't even have a strategy or plan.

I turn my head to eye her. "I'm going to kill the careers and avenge Koda."

My mother's face drops. "What are you talking about?"

"I will ally with the careers. Then I will kill them. Backstab them and kill them in their sleep. After that I will hunt down District seven maybe kill some others. I won't give them mercy because this is where the games change you," No movements come from her. "Now I need to meet with my friends before I have my head severed." I take off, out of the house to find Louis and Cat.

It is only nine a.m. which means I have no time left of finding them. Already people are running to theJusticeBuilding. I have no time of thought to think of how I'm going to review the map. It is still tucked away into my jean's pocket. Maybe I can find a way to review it on the train and then burn it.

I orderly place myself into the line of sixteen year olds. The peacekeepers and nurses are one of the nicest and stupidest people. You could show up and say your name was Bob Twinkle and they would allow you through. Since we aren't so much as roughnecks here in District two or have riots all the time we get no sign of displeasure from the Capitol. They love us just like they always do to District 1 and 4.

"Name?" One of the peacekeeper asks in a polite manner.

"Ayame Wolfe."

He flips through pages to find the lists of last names starting with a 'w'. "Oh. Mother of Karen Wolfe," He mumbles to himself. Then he whispers to me. "How is the map helping you?"

I am in shock. Coik is this peacekeeper. "Good I guess." I lie

"Well I have some more great news," He whispers. He scans the area making sure no one is around. "Since we didn't have time to get a replacement escort, I will be escorting you and doing the reapings. I'll be on the train to help you with the map."

I am bewildered still. "Okay Coik."

I run into the sixteen sections where I am shrouded by tall buff boys. Coik paces past all the sections of kids. His white leather is covered in dirt and grass blades. His helmet has taken a nice gouge in the back as well.

He wobbles as he walks up to the podium. I can tell that he is scared. I can always tell if people are lying and what they are feeling too. This is a skill that might work in the games, but I don't think they will give me a high score for it. Like always there are no bowls of names. They think that most of us will volunteer to be in the games. Well they are right. Guess the weaklings who can't take care of themselves or knock some teeth out are happy but even they get scars inside by watching people get slaughtered.

Anyone could volunteer but back at our school hours, we were to be placed into a tournament to see who would volunteer. Of course I won, and the male wasAjax. A buff tall career. It would be cool to be allies for some time and then just kill him swiftly. I know his parents will hate me but the Capitol will love it and I have a better chance of winning too. So I guess you could say we know who will volunteer no matter. Not many will enter the tournament but it is better than having people bolting to the steps of the podium.

"Well good morning District two. I know I am just a peacekeeper but I will be your escort for this year's games." Like always no one answers but people are smiling which is a good sight. "So who is our official female volunteer?" Coik beams at me. He already knows it is me so he doesn't even need to say anymore.

I step out of my place. The gravel pathway is to the podium. I slowly walk to the podium, my face shrouded with my hair. Everybody has some emotion for me, whether it is tears, happiness, or hate. Every step feels like a mile, so this is where it starts then. One more step to the other side of me.

* * *

><p><em>Ajax Flynn<em>

* * *

><p><em>All too often arrogance accompanies strength, and we must never assume that justice is on the side of the strong. The use of power must always be accompanied by moral choice.<em>

* * *

><p>My fists check his lower cheek bone. He flails and falls backwards onto his back. There is a bright red mark on his cheek. His nose is red and a few drips of blood are poking out as well. "And that makes Ajax Flynn our next District two male for the hundred and twenty-eighth Hunger Games."<p>

I turn around to see how many I had bruised and wounded. Ten people sat on the benches with wash clothes, bandages and a disgusted look in their eyes. I didn't imagine beating eleven people but I was prepared to fight and kick their asses. Though many of them hate me, I am prepared to give no mercy to the tributes in the Games whether they hate me or not. The kid on the ground is still throbbing and he looks as though he is about to barf. I throw my hand in front of him. He grunts at me and pulls his self up without my hand. I'm taller him so he doesn't intimidate me at all. He wipes the sweat off of his forehead, flinging it onto the ground. His shoulder collides with my bicep, pushing me out of his slow movement.

I so wish I could have given him a black eye but then I wouldn't be able to compete or volunteer in the games. The girls were still dueling in getting their place as tribute. Girls are violent here. They are the top predators and we, the guys, are the prey. They pick on us. Tell us how weak we are and other nonsense. Many guys fear them and would stay away from one especially the strong and cold ones.

I grab my towel and head out to watch the girls. I am just hoping that who ever is my partner in these games is not stupid or a weakling. Well you know none of them would be a weakling since they had to be the strongest to win the tournaments. Our school is quite big. There is the mess hall, where we eat, twenty classrooms, and then the gym or a.k.a. theTrainingCenter. It is massive and contains weapons to practice with and just plain old strength equipment. The tournaments are set up here. They put in glass container like arenas. There are only two of them so everybody can watch each other fight. Only some like to enter, which gives you an extra bonus to your grade, if you don't then you would have to write a twenty page essay.

I personally say take the chance to enter. You get to beat up people you hate and you get extra credit for it. The best thing is I hate everybody in this academy so I don't care if they lose some teeth, bleed, or get bruised. Ha-ha.

As I make my way to the girl's arena I notice the girl Ayame and the girl Elise fighting. Of course Ayame, the sinister cold sixteen year old, is winning. She is like me you look like you haven't even taken a few hits. Elise is pushed into the glass wall. Ayame takes the hem of her shirt and throws her to the floor. She is a killer here. Does she really want it so badly? She is rich so why does she need the achievement of winning the Games.

I'm not very wealthy so I need the money. My uncle can help me a lot too. He is our mentor and he is swimming in cash but he is only allowed to share it with his self since he chose the deal to live in the Capitol. He's about twenty-seven meaning he won the 117th Hunger Games at age sixteen. I'm seventeen so I think I have had a lot more practice in training to win this year's.

"Well then Elise is out cold making Ayame Wolfe our 128th female tribute!" Prof. Believe yelled into the microphone. Ayame doesn't look so happy. Her face has no expression. She leaves the arena to clear her stuff.

"Ayame!" I call out to her as the crowd leaves the gym. Her red hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She either didn't hear me or she is ignoring me. I walk up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. I notice her rolling her eyes as she turns her head.

"What?" She says in a disgusted tone.

"Well I just wanted to tell you since we will be together for a while and," I am interrupted by Ayame's confused cold voice.

"Hold it Ajax, what do you mean by we will be together?"

I sigh. "You misunderstood me. I mean being like partners. I am your district partner."

She groans and crosses her arms. "I won't be your partner, I will be with all the other careers along with you too Ajax. Now excuse me, I need to go home."

I still don't understand her. She has two different personalities, a dark one and a sweet innocent one. She keeps her secrets to herself, that's all I know. Not even her friends know either.

I gather my things and exit the school to head home.

* * *

><p>Ayame's smirk grows into a giant smile. I don't get her still. How can she be smiling at the reapings? I wouldn't dare to smile at a time like this. The crowd is happy and excited that Ayame is going into the games.<p>

"Well that is a happy crowd. Next is our male tribute who is…" The peacekeeper doesn't know my name but he does know me so he stares at me. I walk past a few tributes and head for the stairs. The kid who I punched in the nose stares at me and smiles as I walk up to the podium. No one gives me encouraging words or phrases. Some give me evil smirks or either swears at me. I will show them that I can win this though. They don't think I can but I will. Ayame will be my first victim, then onto the weak ones in the games.

The peacekeeper settles in between Ayame and I. He holds his microphone in his right hand addressing to the audience. Another peacekeeper grabs the microphone from him.

"Before you are able to come in to say your goodbyes, I want to ask you all something. As leader of the Peacekeeper organization here in District two I have been given information about someone illegally giving someone information of this year's Hunger Games. If anybody has any evidence on who it is please tell me immediately before the train leaves. Thanks you." The leader escorts himself off the stage and to the crowd of people.

I am surprised that anyone would have done something like that. All I know is that it has nothing to do with me. The peacekeeper, who is escorting us, takes us to our rooms where we will say our goodbyes.

My goodbyes are just the regular, tears and 'you will do great' from my family. From time to time I would think about what Ayame is going through and whatever she is hiding. _Ayame._

* * *

><p><em>Ayame POV:<em>

"Ayame, I want you to have this." Cat holds a silver pendant necklace with a large silver wolf on the bottom. It is beautiful and it reminds me of myself, the elegance at the top and the wolf meaning dominance and courage.

"I carved the wolf part." Louis piped up.

"Yeah and I made the silver linings." Cat said.

I noticed something and money sign on the necklace. "Um, then why is there a half price tag on it?"

"Louis! I told you to take it off." Cat slaps his shoulder and Louis laughs. I smile as well. I take the necklace from Cat's hands. I put it on and it shines from the sunlight above me.

"I love it. Thanks you two."

I still can't believe that I might not see them again. Their faces are all that I will remember in the games. A peacekeeper tells them they must go. He doesn't yell it or say it in a grouchy tone. It is just a sad a bit happy tone of a voice. I grab Louis and hug him.

"Love you Louis."

"Love you too Ayame. Win it."

"I'll try to." Are my final words to Louis. I don't cry and neither does Cat or Louis. They know I don't want to hear it and they would have to be strong for me.

I can hear them leaving the building and I can still hear their laughs and jokes from our past. Is this what it is like to feel like you are going to die? You look back at your past and not the future. You picture faces of your family and friends. You hold back the tears and accept the fate in which it will come.

I am interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a scream from a middle aged man. I shove the door open to check and I see Coik on the ground bleeding in the knee.

"Coik!" I yell.

There is the leader of the Peacekeeper organization standing with his gun at Coik's head.

"Coik I trusted you. You gave the info to that girl." He must be talking about me. The leader hasn't seen me yet but he knows someone is watching.

"I told you I took it back. She didn't study it at all."

"Okay then but you will be executed for extreme crimes." He orders.

"Wait before you do, tell me who told you?" Coik asks before whimpering for breath.

"It was the tribute Ayame's mother. You are lucky she isn't paying for it. But in the games she will."

I drop my mouth. My mom betrayed me. She does want me dead. Now I wish I hadn't entered the tournament or volunteered. My mother the traitor of my family.

* * *

><p><em>Ayame, jeesh I just love her. Ajax is another tribute who is arrogant, or eager to win. Ayame vs Alden vs Ajax. I've been thinking. The A crew. Also I had to change a bit about Ajax like his uncle and how he get's to volunteer. I made him a bit arrogant but I hope it is okay. And I changed Ayame too on her age. It was originally 15 but since she is going to kill someone, better make her sixteen. <em>

_I wanna thank SeekerDraconis again for all his(Or her not sure if you are a boy or a girl) reviewing and reading, and helping of this story! This gives him/her tributes a place in the top eight. Alden and Martin will be in those placements. Thank you soo much!_


	3. District 3 Reapings: Courage Family Love

_Well here is District 3 Reapings. Little shorter than the last one but I am working on others as well. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>Veronica Glow P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A family is a place where principles are hammered and honed on the anvil of everyday living.<em>

_Charles R. Swindoll_

* * *

><p>The blade of grey, cutting the air of the room. Maximizing the speed and diversity of all. Stretching from an oak handle, being thrown heavenly into the board. Seeping the blood of a goat. I imagine that I am holding a spear, but instead I am actually holding a small dart. Of all things the spear is my common ally.<p>

My arm shifts forward, slicing a few strands of brown hair. Then it hits. Smacking into the target board, creating a gouge in the center. Perfect shot. I feel proud of myself for accomplishing this. I haven't gotten perfects shots in awhile; then again my parents took away my spears. Something was not right about today.

"Reapings." I had just remembered what today was. Of course I would never know because I am always locked up in this house. My parents had never liked me, never. Everyday they would scream at me, say awful things to me, and sometimes hurt me but I am stronger then them so I am able to cope with the pain and misery. Reaping day is probably the only day where I can go outside. I haven't been outside for about a month.

My family is wealthy, meaning I am rich, but they buy me the dirtiest and oldest things. The dart board was a gift, probably the nicest things in the room. Why do they do this to me? I would never know. No friends, lonely, and cold. Nothing to tell time. Not even a window to see the sun. I have a lamp on my nightstand which lights up my room. Oil and electronics are District 3s main job. But I wouldn't know too much of what happens outside my 'prison'.

The door, which led to the hallway, had been opened a large man stood in the doorway. It was my father. His arms tightened when he saw me not doing what I was suppose to do. Then his muscles rippled.

"What are you doing?" His booming voice echoed throughout the hall and my room.

I gulped. "Playing… darts." My stomach sickened.

"It is Reaping Day! Get your ass moving!"

I thought quietly before responding to his comment. "Uh, how about no?"

"You are lucky it is reaping day. I would be screaming at you even louder and harsher but I guess you'll have to live this day." He replied. His last actions were to slam my door. It collided into his foot, making him yelp in pain. I give a short giggle as his face gets red. My eyes roll around as I turn to my dresser.

What could I possibly wear on a day like this? I really only have denim jean and a long ruffled plaid shirt. The rest of my clothes are probably what a poor person would wear. You could say that I am poor, just me. I lift the jeans and the blouse like shirt out of their closed area in the drawer.

My mirror, which is hung over the dresser, could only show my head. My piercing blue eyes had grown quite blue. The hair that falls down my shoulders was darker than normal. It seemed to be curling as well. Sighing, I realized that I wasn't what I had envisioned. No one has seen me in over a month and I haven't even looked in the mirror. What I could have done is made my parents like me more. Then I wouldn't have to be locked up in this house and guarded by them.

Could I possibly make them?

I leave my room after I had gotten dressed. My mother had been sitting at the table. Her short chocolate hair turned into a ruff. A pointy face and broad nose was all I recognized.

My mother sits in her lounge chair watching T.V. I could hear her watching some type of show. Several names had been shown on the T.V. Names of Paula Dborne, Alia Chee, Wincher Babruth showed up on the screen and soon a title of the show popped up in various colors. Capitol Runway was the name of the show, which is based on random fancy Capitol citizens modeling for judges. I wish that was the Hunger Games, where you would not die. I noticed Mom did not notice me and that was a good thing. Overall, it was quite peaceful in the house without all the rioting and yelling from my parents.

Dad was not around and he must have been doing his daily mechanics around the district. I look to my right, noticing that there is no food on the table. I guess I must get it myself. I shift my body to the area of the kitchen. The oak cabinets were ordered on top of the granite counter tops. A table was planted in the middle of the floor. I really didn't feel like eating but I decided to take a fruit from the fruit basket.

The cold tile sent messages up to my head. It was cold today. The window above the sink showed clouds, possible rain. _Perfect_, I thought. Reapings during a day like this couldn't be possible. Last reapings was sunny. So as it seems that I will be getting wet while waiting in my section.

I wouldn't mind being reaped. No one cares for me. Then I could have fancy clothes and rooms to sleep in. Reaping day could actually be my only happy time. Being 16 was no fun at all!

"What are you doing?" My mother shrieks. I turn around, still nibbling on the grapefruit. Her face is turned towards me, eying the food that I am holding.

"Uh. I was hungry you know, so I decided to eat something." I roll my eyes while finishing the sentence. Mom stands with her hands on her hips. Her deep red dress glistens from the lamp in the back.

Her deep grey eyes twitch a little. "Don't you dare take a fruit from that basket Veronica. You need to wait!"

I sigh. the same common arguing will start once I talk. "Well you won't feed me at all so I think I can at least get it myself!"

Mom or her real name,Bethany, had always found a way for me to get into trouble no matter what, but I am stronger than her and my dad which allows me to over power them with my cold sharp tongue.

"Fine do whatever you want today. I am done with you. Hope you are reaped today so we can see how much courage you have out there." She gives a short chuckle, before shutting down the T.V and making her way to the bedroom.

Those words she had just said had made me happy but also hurt me. Why would she love to watch me die? Was I that bad? Being sixteen is tough.

Whatever it was I couldn't stop thinking of seeingBethanyleave with no arguments. I finish my fruit before heading over to the front door. A strange unfamiliar knock was at the door. I didn't want to show myself at the door but no one had heard the knock. I gracefully placed my fingers onto the knob and slid open the door.

I pictured a white uniform man to be at the door but it was a lady, about mid thirties. She had short brown hair that curved down to her chin. Crystal blue eyes and an easy recognized District 3 engineering in electronics uniform. I can tell she is surprised at who is at the door.

"Uh, who are you miss?" The lady asks me.

"Veronica Glow, why do you ask?"

The lady's finger goes up to her chin. She is now more surprised at the name. "Weird,Bethanyhad told me that she had no children. Now I know why she has a spare closed bedroom." She tells me. I am in shock too. "May I come in Miss. Glow?"

I hesitate with my words. "Yeah, um… sure, come right in." I blab. My hand welcomes her inside my home. She still hasn't told me why she had wanted to come in, so I decided to ask.

"Who are you exactly and what did you want?"

"Oh sweetie, I am Mrs. Willa. Your mother's friend who lives across the road. Surprised that you haven't seen me before."

I heave out a sigh. "You would be surprised on how long I have been cooped up in here."

Mrs. Willa turns her head a little, not understanding what I had just said.

"Well my parents don't really like me and they keep me locked up inside. I haven't been outside since a month ago."

"Wow, I thought your parents were the nicest people. They treat my family very well. Maybe I can have a little word with them." I do not want her to day anything to my mom or my dad.

"No, no it is fine. Wait till after reapings."

Her eyes gleam even more, "Ah, yes today is the day. I guess I will be going now since there is nothing I need to do." She walks away from the living area towards the door, giving a short wave to me. I do not reply back, instead I glare at her keying my eyes on her. Strange.

Dad comes out of the bathroom, wearing jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He does not look at me nor do I want him to. I by pass him, heading into my bedroom. I check the clock in there. It reads ten am.

In two more hours it would be the reapings. I gulp. How could I even make it to the reapings? I felt exhausted and weary. My shoulders slouched and my posture was not lean anymore. Sighing, I pulled myself together and left my room, heading into the kitchen once more.

Mom was now with Dad drinking some type of drink at the table. They did not look at me, instead they focused on their mugs. Ignoring them, I slipped out of the house without any goodbyes or arguing about leaving the house.

No sun peaked out of the dark looming clouds. A storm was approaching and no matter what the weather was there was no turning back. Many families were already slowly settling on their porches or benches. They had no emotion, none at all.

Some stared at me because no one had seen me in awhile. The lady who had visited me was sitting in a nearby bench right near me. She had a boring look on her face. I give no welcoming sayings to her, I just walk away trying not to get any attention to myself. Frankly I would love to have attention to myself but right now all I could think of is how much I hate this day.

Someone in particular was staring in awe at me. It was a tall boy, about seventeen possibly. He was quite handsome, his perfect hair and his smile too. I hadn't seen him before but it looked like he had seen me before. Still, he was smiling. I threw a smile back at him too. I knew he was chuckling.

I let the day slip past myself all the way to me waiting in my section at the reapings. My blood shot eyes looked up at the male escort, Dale Wrenth-Scott. His suit of black and white and deep stern black eyes.

He looked pretty dashing for a reaping day. He was also young too. Surprisingly he looked normal, except for the fact that he liked reapings.

"Well nice to see every one of you today. Reapings is a very special day for you young men and women." He gave a smirk to the faces that showed no emotion. "Like always we will start off with the ladies, first." He triggered his body to his right towards the large bowl of girl names. His lanky fingers hesitated before picking up a folded name.

Will it be my name? I do not know. He gives a deep swallow knowing of the name. Small breaths through my nose tell me that I am shaking but wide awake. I see Dale opening his mouth, getting ready for the name. "For our next brave girl to honor District 3, I give you Veronica Glow."

Eyes look at each section, no one is moving. I even look around. _Veronica Glow. Veronica Glow. _It had just come to me that I was reaped. Me, I am the one reaped.

Dale's voice booms even louder this time. "Veronica Glow, ladies and gentlemen." I twitch. I still don't move but I have to. I am the closest to the dirt path that leads to the large wooden stage. I sigh; I guess I must follow through with it. I peak my foot out onto the path, knowing that no one will absolutely volunteer for me because no one knows me and if they do they know I am cold and have a bad mouth for words.

I keep my head, literally. I can't look back because white suit men block my view. They latch their gloved hands around my forearm. Annoyed I give them what they want. "I am not blind idiots!" I tug their hand off me. The tallest gives a grunt leaving me alone to walk up to the steps.

Every step towards the stage gives me more freedom in life though. It is hard to admit though but I am a little happy to be reaped. I can get away from this. I can leave this horrid world too. If I win I might even be jealous of myself because I will look back at my life to tell myself that all because my house and my family is what brought me to this day...

* * *

><p><em>James Goldsmith P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.<em>_  
><em>_George Jean Nathan_

* * *

><p>Dad was gone, mom is lost. What have I done?<p>

Well my dad was truly gone, probably in a much better place then stinky District three. On the other hand, mom was just confused and tired. She didn't hate me, neither loved me though. We were just both confused and dishonest to each other.

I wasn't normal at all, which made my mom feel weary towards me. I practically would just say what is for breakfast or what is for dinner. Or the casual "Hi" and "Byes".

But back onto my not so normal attitude. I was interested in many things that others would think is not so interesting. Specifically science and other human qualities of the mind. You could count me as a nerd but I think not. Others thought I was pretty hot here and there at times. I had perfect short brown hair that was shorter in the back then on top. I had dark blue eyes and I was also pretty lean and slim too but not so muscular.

I wasn't very attracted to many girls at my District because they were all the same. But now that I think about it, there is one girl who caught my eye every so often she was outside. I didn't know he name. She had medium length of brown hair and she was very skinny. The brunette was different because she didn't take part in many things but when she did she had a cold tongue which I like about her even though many gossip about her being a prison girl.

This girl was shorter though, probably up to my shoulders. I don't think she had ever noticed me though which is sad since I like her. I guess I am a mystery to her but she is no mystery to me.

Cold fluids hit my face. Cupping my whole face, closing my deep blue eyes. Like a blind man, I search for the towel that is near the sink. It is soft and luxurious. I rub it in my face, drying off the extra water and soap. My eyes blink many times to get a clearer picture of myself.

I am still wearing only my pajama pants from last night. I still feel a little tired and today I will be walking in gloom to the Justice Building. Even though I don't feel like even walking I pull myself into the small shower stall. I undress and step into the shower. The water is cold because the coldness will wake me up from this haze.

After my lengthy shower I am shivering and feel uncomfortable walking with goose bumps around my house. I had put on denim jeans and a solid peach button down shirt on. I was quite comfortable with the outfit I chose but I was still not happy. Mom was quietly cooking some bread in the oven. The smell was not so pleasant.

Her hands pulled out the bread which was a dark brown color. It didn't look so tasty but it would be okay for me to eat it. Two plates were set onto the counter tops for her and me. Surprisingly, I had already taken one plate and placed it onto the table.

"Hi James, sleep well?" I heard my mom say to me.

I stop cutting the bread and stare at her. Her brown hair was trailing down her back and she looked shorter than I even though we are the same height.

"Uh, I guess so…" My voice drags on. Why does she speak to me now and in a nice tone?

"That is great sweetie! Better fill up; it is the reapings today at noon." She tells me.

Heaving a sigh I bounce at her. "Can I ask you something, mom." I was a little slow on the last word because I had never called her mom in ages.

"Sure thing!" An open bright smile appears on her face.

"Why are you no acting so motherly and caring all of sudden? You hate me!"

My nostrils flare in front of her. "Well I just thought that-"

"Was it because you think I will be reaped? Maybe I will volunteer, show you that you should have been caring in the beginning of my life not just now!" I splat the knife onto the table and take two pieces of bread. I vacant the house, leaving my mom to eat by herself and to process the words I had just said to her.

Outside was not so pleasant though. It seemed so dark and I could pick up some distant rumbles. Possible rain will enter I bet. Something had caught my eye though that made the world looks so beautiful. It was the girl, the girl that I liked. She wasn't staring at me though, instead she was staring at the creepy lady who sits on the bench for a while.

I didn't want to feel like a creep. Staring at a girl I had never met before. Weird… but hey maybe she doesn't mind. Even if she wasn't totally looking at me, she glanced a few times giving that chuckle smirk. I just had to laugh. She paced slowly to my porch, arms folded on her stomach. "What are you laughing at pretty boy?"

I made my way to the railing to talk to her from below. "Oh just laughing at you."

"Should I be offended?" Another short laugh came out of her.

My response came clear as can be, "I don't think you should but anyways, James." I held out my hand to her.

"Veronica."

_Veronica_, that's such a nice name. Better than mine, the old fashion James. "Nice name Veronica." She frowned though. "Was it something I said?"

She released a groan. "No, it's just. Never mind, lets just walk to the JusticeBuilding."

I still haven't gotten what she meant. Was it something important or depressing? I would never know because at the reaping my heart stopped.

"Veronica Glow, ladies and gentlemen." Dale had just announced the girl of my dreams, the girl I had just me, the girl who made my day worth wild. She did not look sad, not disappointed either. Veronica was in an unemotional state. Her eyes circled the area looking for someone… me. The bobbling eyes of Veronica caught mine. Not showing any emotion we stared for awhile.

Dale clutched the microphone and pulled it towards the men bowl. "Now for our next tribute is…" He slipped one hand inside searching for a name. Before he could even say a name, I yelled with a deep tone voice.

"I would like to volunteer! Volunteer as male tribute of District 3!"

Veronica's eyes popped wide open, she is crying now. I stayed strong and bit my lip. I needed to stay with Veronica, and have her in my arms before someone kills her in the games.

I walk up to the stage, escaping from any white peacekeepers from touching me. The steps I take before I manage to come up to Veronica feel like weights, crushing my feet and telling me to go back. Veronica can't look at me, so she hides her face from me by her hair.

"Now shake hands you two!" Dale orders us.

I press my palm into hers as I grip tightly. Letting go, I could feel all the warmth exert from our hands.

I have just inherited the taste of the games.

_Final Goodbyes:_

"Mom, stop."

Mom was hugging me tightly, sobbing like crazy. Her arms placed just around my shoulders and pressing a hand on the back of my hair.

"I just can't see you go away."

I remove her arms and hands that grip ever so tight. "It doesn't have to be like this darling. May I just ask, why did you volunteer? Was it because of me again?"

Biting the half of my lower lip piercing each side as I talk. "No it wasn't all about you... it was... Veronica. The girl I like and finally met. I just didn't want to see her go."

"Oh, is that true?"

"Yes of course... mom." I embrace her with a giant hug of mine realizing I shouldn't be mad at her.

More tear flood her dark eyes. "Thank you James... I will miss you."

"I will too. I'll be okay out there. Just promise me whatever happens to me, show the district of our courage."

"What do you mean James?"

I sighed. "Show that we don't care what happens. They have no heart so just do what you can."

She still struggled with words of praise. "But-"

"Okay miss, time is up."

What ever I needed will come. And soon courage and love is all that I need.

* * *

><p><em>So now that we got the two family problem people done with, what did you think of their personalities and nature? Leave a review and there is still spots left for more tributes! :) Thank you!<em>


	4. District 4 Reapings: Love Bonds

_A/N: Well I have been really busy these past weeks which hasn't allowed me to get things done. We are coming down to the last day of school which is close by now so the I will have a chance to write, On June 1st all the way to the 6th is camp for school so I will not have a chance to write so expect another delay -_- _

_Also on the other hand since I am only twelve it is going to take alot more effort into getting these Reaping done. I have a plan to make sure we can get through. Since you probably wanna read the Games so after all the reapings, I will show the training scores and then possibly only FIVE interviews, the most interesting will have an interview. Then it is the games!)_

_Also I still have plenty of room for more Tributes _

* * *

><p><em>Jeniqua Falsorn<em>

* * *

><p><em>We are one, after all, you and I, together we suffer, together exist and forever will recreate each other.<em>_  
>-Pierre Telihard de Chardin<em>

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

It was beautiful. It was kind to each soul and it clutched so gently in the heart. Other may say it is a demon that sucks up all feelings and emotions that turns the outer body into hell.

For me, I experienced it both ways. My best friend, or better yet my love, had almost made me burn. Not the kind of burn when you use fire, but a burn that kills and destroys your heart. We had never admitted our feeling for each other but I know that he always liked me. Love was a confusing subject in which it never was on a straight path.

I had seen other rich girls get the boys of their dreams but mine was still waiting. His name was Tony Halmen.

I was sitting in a small narrow boat that was floating on the lake. It was quite peaceful out here, and the birds circled the boat, snatching insects in the sky. The tranquil water stirred only by my inch worth of moving. Tony sat next to me, his fishing pole at line. His hair was shaved to only a centimeter. He had freckles dotting his cheekbones that curved up to his nose. His calming blue eyes gleamed from the bright sun above us.

He hadn't noticed me staring at him, which made it more awkward for me. Tony's rod moved forward, jerking backwards and forward. He smiled joyfully at what he was seeing. "Oh yeah, first catch of the day!"

He twisted the handle, reeling in the fish. A large snout of the bass had been revealed. Its gulping mouth gasped for any water. I didn't enjoy seeing Tony torturing the fish by making it gasp for water but we needed food. "Um Jeni, want to help me with this?"

"What? Oh, oh, sorry about that." I shook my head and gripped the slimy fish with my two hands.

Tony grabbed his rope from his pocket and tied it to the fish. "Now it won't get away." He smirked. His smile was a cute smile which made me give out a short laugh.

"What is so funny?"

I shake my head still seeping in a few laughs here and there. "It is nothing, hey we should get going. Reapings today." My face turned into a shallow despair.

I had ruined the moment for good. Reapings, the worst day of the year. Some members of our district actually enjoyed this day which is quite saddened. Tony and I did not like them, nor would we ever like such a horrid, deadly game.

But the saddest thing of all was watching them all die… just dying. They died by other kids. It was cruel and barbaric. It was a burden that all civilians had to witness. Worst of all, Tony had it worse. Watching his brother fall victim to the blade of a District 6 female. It was very gory to watch and Tony was never the same. Well I trusted him and he was the same quirky funny kid like he always is but it was catastrophic. Witnessing him having no smile and a laid back look was very sad and he then turned depressed later on.

I blinked rapidly, erasing Tony's depression from my mind. I slung the fish onto my shoulder. It was dead and the slimy water coming off of it dripped over my shirt. Tony gripped the paddles and rowed us to shore. The shores were really beaches. It was covered with white sand and short mounted bushes. There were no palm trees but there were oaks that surrounded the shores as well.

The boat churned the unraveling waters settling at the back of the boat. Tony's eighteen year old strength made the boat move faster with each dip in the water. I watched his muscles move and form a mount on his biceps.

As the boat docked onto the platform, I slung the fish back onto the ground chugging it to the end of the dock. I could see the horizon of buildings that crowded the sidewalks. It was quite beautiful here though you couldn't say that every time. Here we have stores and shops where you could work at anything which was a pro and some cons were that you would most likely be looked down upon as the capitol's pet or the cruelest uncaring people of all.

If only I could show them that I wasn't so cruel and I am very loving towards people, especially to Tony. Maybe even my family, who are always arguing but are sympathetic.

"Tony can we talk." I said, as I had just thought that this could be our last day.

Tony turned around walking backwards onto the sand. "Why? Did I do something bad?"

I sighed. "No, never mind… it is nothing." I lied to him. I did have to tell him something, something that could impact him but that wouldn't be right to tell him now since we only had a few hours.

Tony gave me his annoyed eye look, lancing back to his normal posture.

I couldn't, I just couldn't.

* * *

><p>I settled into my section staring widely at our district's escort. She was dark skinned and her hair was tied with a giant pink bow. Her dress was made out of a silk pink fabric. Her hair was colored pink to coordinate with her outfit. I always called her the pink blob, since she always wore pink but she wasn't actually fat she was slim, in a blob way. Her actual name was Lucielle Yu.<p>

Her accent was an English accent that got annoying as usual. Peered to my right to notice Tony staring wide eye at Yu. I wondered if he was counting on his name being read, or he enjoyed reapings. I personally never asked him but it could have been brought up at times. His mouth was twirled into a smile and his arms were wrapped around each other as a sign of casualness.

I couldn't stop to notice that Lucielle had already started weighing in a speech to us. "-and let us all know that the honorable, memorable, and richest district is in the Capitol's heart. Also that these reapings mean that the careers will once again triumphant to power and win most games. This is not for just entertainment but it is to help each of you to face your fears, that is why I am here to give you hints on what your soon to be tributes of the games will be facing." She blissfully laughed, extending her arm at the large plasma TV on the towering platform.

I watched as it played. President Talon and the head game-maker Strifal Bane sat in luxurious chairs that viewed the city outline. "Hello there District four, we are here to tell you about some secrets of these games. This could help who ever are your tributes of District four. We are to present you with pictures of the actual arena; we only allowed this for your district since you have the most wins in the games."

Bane who had strange scars on his face cornered his face and began to take the conversation, "Talon enough talking let us show them."

Talon nodded and their face disappeared as a new picture was shown. It was a tower of glass. Well not exactly a tower of glass but some sort of odd looking skyscraper. On top of it were the cornucopia, and twenty four placemats for the tributes. As the pictures grew further away, another skyscraper was nearly splitting and fell onto its brother skyscraper. It didn't make any since. How were you supposed to get down?

"Now all of you may be thinking, what is this? How do you get down? Well for your information, there are stairs stationed at each corner or you may jump onto the falling skyscraper. Now onto the skyscrapers. These are our models from the fall of America. This is what our old towers were like, glass. It relates to the arena because now… each day will change. Places will change. The sections are divided into twenty-fourths. Each section changes from a different scenery to another even the creatures. The towers are the only things that won't. Your deepest secrets will soon be ours and your fears will come true, from what lies here will be the darkest days of your life. Remember only one will live. Enjoy your times. Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be ever in your favor."

The clip stopped. My mouth in awe, from shock. These games will be our worst yet but there was still one more question… who are our tributes for District four?

"Isn't that just wonderful? We will now be getting onto our reapings shall we?"

No one answered except for a few brave eighteen year olds.

Lucielle triggered her hands into both jars for something different.

"Today for a change, we will not allow any volunteers because of our… special… treatment." A few guys groaned, while I grew a frown. If it was me there would be no chances for me to get out of it. "And now for our tributes, Jeniqua Falsorn and Tony Halmen!"

What? This must have been a mistake. Tony and I, the best friends, the loners, the District Four tributes. I couldn't take it, how could it be us?

* * *

><p><em>Well there isn't much else to write about for Tony since he was in this half the time. And I am really sorry for the shortness it isn't good because of my taste of rushing today. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. <em>

_Also mind as well put this is too! _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of Hunger Games of the creativity of the characters except for Talon and Bane, possibly other things here and there. This isn't an actual SYOT and should not be taken down over interactive inablitlty. Please if you are against taking down SYOTs go to demigodgirl1000 page to sign the petition, interactive stories should be allowed! _

_And a little fair-minded purpose. _

_President Talon- The name really means that he is quick minded and sharp, cruel. _

_Strifal Bane- The word Strifal is made up, it is based upon the woerd Strife- To choke. and Bane is poison to death. So You will learn alot more about his ideals of this game later on. His name can explain what will happen but there is still something that the video didn't show ;) Anyone wanna guess? _


	5. District 5 Reapings: The Mayor's Son

_Well here is the Mayor's son. **READ BELOW FOR EXCERPT OF THE GAMES, POV By Ayame**_

_**CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL, Sponsering to save tributes!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ross Farrell<em>

* * *

><p><em>But, unfortunately, sometimes that affirmation creates a sense that you deserve special treatment and recognition in areas where you're not so talented.<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>"As our Hundred and Twenty-Eighth Hunger Games approach us we would like to address the mayors that the Uprising in District Twelve was only a short conflict. It turns out that the two rebels were obviously the last of the District Thirteen Rebellion," I am not suppose to be hearing this but my dad allows me to watch it with him. It's been fifty-three years since the last rebellion. My dad is the mayor and surprisingly his district was one of the lucky ones. We hadn't rebelled against the Capitol because they treat us with tender and care. The peacekeepers are one of the nicest people you will meet. "Ever since Katniss Everdeen tried to conquer the Capitol, she failed at conquering the will of the people. That's why; to all of you mayors who are tuning in, this will be the most exciting Hunger games. For District Five we have sent a clip of the arena to you. There you will address it to the citizens of District Five. District Two will…" I tune out the Gamemaker Bane's voice.<p>

I don't know how my Dad can stand getting all these reports and news updates every hour. I use my screen recorder so I am able to rewatch the reports incase anything interesting comes up. It's fun to mess around with my dad with fake reports. My mother is normally working at the Pinwheel Forest Factory. As the mayor's wife of District Five she must make sure that all factories are producing enough electricity to generate and send to the Capitol. We are very close to the Capitol meaning they have the tightest hold around us. If anything bad happens here they will be able to take care of it in a flash.

I normally have to run errands around the shops. Everyday I have to head down to each store and give them ordering forms, equipment packages, and things that Dad needs from them. Mostly they pay me a few coins but they don't particularly like me since I'm the mayor's son. They snicker at me, roll eyes, and once one of them smashed my car. The woman was arrested for destroying Capitol property. I felt bad for the woman but she deserved it. Not many have cars since they are ridiculously expensive here in Five.

Today is actually the reapings. My dad is always running around crazily trying to make everything perfect. He doesn't want to upset the Capitol by poor staging. This year he will have to give a speech and address a clip to them. Like always I don't have to listen or pay attention. I can't be reaped so why would I have to go? Anyways, whatever the Gamemaker was talking about, that must mean there will be something big that will happen in those games.

After I make my normal errands around the town, I start treading along to the reaping. I quietly gaze at the PineForest. It is quite breathtaking to live here. I never notice how remarkably beautiful it is here. They are thinking of expanding this district to take up part of District Seven. No one cares for them. We don't need wood anymore but some reason they just have to have something for every District.

The next closest District would be Two. They are the Capitol's way of saying we are better than you. My dad has been given me lists of tributes that have been reaped all ready. For District Two they all volunteered along with One.

The JusticeBuilding is ahead any my father has already set up the lights and cameras. The massive T.V hangs above his head. The JusticeBuilding is mad out of gold and marble. It is quite magnificent to see. Power lines go across and through the building.

"Name?" The nurse asks me.

"Ross Farrell." I answer.

She smiles at me. "No need for blood sample from you then. Go ahead onto the Seventeen Section."

I nod and head off to the section. We are a very small district that almost the whole District is made up of adults. Some don't want a family since that means more suffering for them. Who could blame them? Well I would never know how it feels since I'm the mayor's son. I stand in the back of the seventeen group. They all disgust me even though we are school mates. The tallest of the bunch is Henry. He gives me an evil smirk. What does he want with me?

"Hey Ross," He calls out to me. I pretend I don't hear but he carries on with his words. "I bet your thinking your safe this year."

I ignore him. He has no clue what he is talking about. They shouldn't even be saying this to me. I am considered a higher rank them. I continue to look away from him.

"Guess what I found out Ross?"

I glare at him. Henry is laughing at me like I am some type of fool. "What?" I finally spit out.

"I was doing some research on the Games and I found out that the Mayor's children are considered equal."

"So?"

"That means you have been drawn in the reaping this whole entire time," I can't believe what I am hearing. He's an idiot. My mom had told me that I would never be reaped since I am who I am. She would never lie to me. I follow up on my last plan, the plan to ignore him. "What ever, hope you get reaped today."

I continuously ignore his words and focus on the reapings. My dad steps up onto his podium. He wears a black suit with a purple tie. His hair is matted into a woven fro look. "Welcome to another great year of the Hunger Games. The Capitol has assembled us today a little clip of the arena. You should all be watching since you might be the lucky fellow to represent our district." With a click of his handy device, the screen is turned on showing the strangest buildings. Two skyscrapers towering up to the sky with a shiny gleam in the glass work. I have never seen a building like this before. It is almost like it is from another world.

The clip is now showing a desert with thunder clouds rapidly approaching. After that scene it is transformed into a flowery plain. It is like the land doesn't move but shifts. It is quite cool. I still have no way knowing or understanding what they are telling us. Soon after the clip ends and fades back to black.

"That was an interesting clip from the Capitol. We can thank them by sending in two tributes to do the honor of winning and becoming the victor. Now let us get started," He shifts his hand, addressing to our escort. "Our escort, Quee Lefie, will do the honors of drawing the lucky tributes."

Lefie wear a silk pink dress that outlines her curves. Her makeup changes her face into a pinkish white. Her hair is purple and turned into a heart. The Capitol do make the oddest people you would ever seen, I would rather call them aliens.

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Farrell," She perks a childish smile at my dad, who nods and smiles. "Let us begin; I know how much you want to get back to those electrical machines." She laughs at her own joke. Well I wouldn't even call them jokes but a pathetic cry to bring out a smile.

Deleef walks towards the female's bowl. There are names scattered in there. Of course she chooses the one on the bottom like always. She walks back to the podium and begins to read the name. "Diana Lembardo." There is a sudden stir in the fifteen section. Heads turn to the short girl who gracefully walks up to the stage. The Peacekeepers don't need to attend her so they start to move out to the male section.

Diana has a blonde curls running down her shoulder, and she wears a black colored dress as a sign of darkness in her. She has no sudden expression just a pale face and a straight mouth. "Okay, now for the boys," Deleef never calls the boys, males for some odd reason. Her hand chooses a card and walks back to the podium. I am crossing my finger that it is Henry. He deserves it. "Our final tribute will be… Ross Farrell!" Her eyes scavenge for me. I hesitate. She called my name. Henry was right about me but there can be no way that I am tribute. "Ross Farrell?"

I look to see my father, he stares blankly at me. I take my first step out into the gravel pathway. Deleef smiles at me like I am her hero. I was fooled and lied to. Two Peacekeepers take my arm and drag to the stage. Deleef offers my hand and a gladly take it. Her hand feels cold and snake like just like Henry's personality.

"Now that we have our two tributes, anyone who wants to give them a final goodbye should do it immediately." Without forewarning, Peacekeepers shove us hostage in our own rooms. Mine looks like it is an animal skin shop. I sit on the only furniture not covered by furs, the coffee table.

Two figures walk into my room, my parents. I grit my teeth and prepare to hear sorrows. I don't want to but I have to. "I am so sorry Ross, we didn't know you could-" I interrupt my mother.

"Save it for later, I'm angry at you two. Leave." I snap.

"But we are you parents you can't tell us to leave." She responds. My dad still looks like he saw a ghost. He stares at the window.

I stand up from the coffee table and make my way to the door. I open it, telling them to go.

"No we are staying for our five minutes with you Ross."

"Um guards escort these two out of my room please and take me to the trains." I order them. Surprisingly, they do what I say. They grab Diana and take us to the train.

Inside the train it feels like a different world. It is massive and filled with blues and grays. Deleef is seen putting on more foundation in the corner of the living space. "Oh well that was fast, please you two must rest now and get ready to leave." She tells us both. Diana hasn't even spoke and she is leaded to her room.

"Uh Deleef, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her. She looks up from her mirror and gives me another smile.

"Of course you can but please call me Quee; Deleef is only my stage name."

I sit beside her. I explain to her about me being the mayor's son and being reaped. "How come I was reaped then?'"

"Oh you must know that we, the Capitol, must make sure everybody is treated equal or else people would be aiming to become the mayor or any other importance, which means rebels will spur. You should have been told by your parents." I frown, my parents lied and I don't ever want to hear from them again.

"I was lied to by them."

"Aw, you poor thing. Now please go get some rest you will need it Ross. District five will have a very special evening later on."

I nod and exit the living room, searching for my bedroom. It is right across Diana painted navy blue. I settle in and begin to think about what has just happened in the last hour.

* * *

><p><em>Well I know this is a pretty short chapter, but there isn't much point to these characters. Ross is pretty interesting. He will have a chapter in the games but Diana won't. She is just a normal girl, nothing special to be introduced into this chapter. She has quotes but that's it. She will have a Game's chapter though. <em>

_Below is the excerpt of the games. Read it if you dare. POV by Ayame_

* * *

><p><em>Well here is the excerpt of the Games. I hope you like it and left you with questions. If you think you might know who it is put it in the review. And thank you! Just remember I took out parts of the chapter so it means there is still more. <em>

* * *

><p>I inhale the smell of roses that circle us. I've been in no state of running too far with <span>Blank<span>. Ever since we became an alliance I've been waiting for this hour, the hour to end him. With every bone of mine aching, I finally settle on a nearby log. Grass blades cover my ripped up pants. My stupid stylists make the cheapest clothing. Thorns aren't supposed to rip these.

Blank begins to check his surroundings. He doesn't know that I've been here before. The smells bring back memories with the careers. Obviously they didn't know my true potential. They had no clue that I would be their downfall. I imagine Koda doing the same thing against them but he wouldn't have a chance to if it weren't for District Eight. My plots are still in motion. After I defeat Blank, I will move on to District Eight's tributes then I will find Thor and set Annie to the cliffs. _Cliff…_ I mutter.

Blank turns around thinking I had said his name. "You okay Ayame?"

I lift my head to respond to Blank. The sun is blaring in my eyes. It's almost like the sun get bigger each day. "Yeah I'm fine. We… uh..."

"No need to talk Ayame. Don't bother to." He calmly tells me.

I search for my backpack, which is on Blank's shoulder. "Blank hand me my bag." I order him, pointing to it.

Blank is hiding something, just like Ajax was too. He hides a grin on his face. His hand is digging into his pocket. He's going to kill me, but I am smarter than him. I gracefully walk towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder. Blank isn't fairly taller than I am but he sure looks like it. My hand grips his shoulder.

I need to keep his mind off of killing me. "Hey Blank I just loved how you used your jumping skill in the Training Center. I was very impressed." My lies are conceived from my slim voice. I wasn't impressed because I could do better.

Blank pears over his shoulder "Oh really?"

I whisper into his ear, my voice sling and soft. "You would be excellent at killing the remaining foes." With Blank rambling on about a plan, I gently slide the zipper of the backpack open. In side is a dagger, sharp and ready to kill.

I clench the weapon in my hands and I pull it out of its pocket. "Blank why aren't you a career?" I tilt the dagger at his heart. I am ready to kill him to kill my pawn in this game. I will be closer to winning and I will drive the Gamemaker Bane mad from my skills and intelligence in this game and the map.

I lunge the dagger straight into his heart. With one gasp from Blank, he is standing there loose enough to be brought down. "Oh yeah I know why you aren't a career because you have no skill."

I swivel the dagger through another organ. I can feel the blood spitting on my hand. I've seen too much of it but his blood is calm and oozy.

"Ayame… you… monster." And with his final words, he drops to the ground. The grass is not green anymore, it is red. The flowers turn red and I have brought the monster in me to play the Hunger Games.

I scorch the old Ayame from the new Ayame. I hold the silver wolf at the sun letting it beam from the silver. Then I notice something odd, there is not glare from the sun. The sun has no shining light the beams off of shiny items and then it hits me, time isn't an essence because there is no time in this arena because everything is moving and shifting.

I am brought back to reality with the sound of Blank's cannon. Three kills have been marked for me.


	6. District 6 Reapings: What Will Become?

A/N: I know it is a little short, but I hope you like it. I really like these two characters, which I plan to use more and have more POVs. But I can't wait to get started on the other Reapings as well! I use alot of song quotes and quotes in every chapter like the one below. They each mean something about the situation or just the idea of a Hunger Games. But enough blabbering... Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>Annabella 'Annie' Mallone P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Be convinced that to be happy means to be free and that to be free means to be brave. Therefore do not take lightly the perils of war.<em>_  
><em>_Thucydides_

* * *

><p>I awaken to the shaking of my arm. My head springs forward, rubbing my deep green eyes. Alanna, my sister or better known District 6 winner, is standing in front of me. Her dirty blonde hair sparkles from the deep inner blue light shines on both of us. I sit myself up while Alanna uncovers my sheets. The clock, which sits in the corner of my bedroom, tells me that it is only five o'clock in the morning. Wielding something in her hands, I can tell that she wants me to train right now while we still have time. It is reaping day or how my father, Adam, puts it 'steal your children day'.<p>

We don't usually complain about reaping day, but today felt different like it was my turn. Alanna had won the games last year which gave us luxuries and abundance of food which was very wonderful. My parents were proud of her but I was left out of the picture during those days. Now we stick close together like a real family or like a real Capitol family.

I plant my toes onto the cold wood floors which sent a surge through my body. My hands shake. I don't know why but it must be because this is my second reaping day. The clothes I slept in were the clothes I wore yesterday. Mother says it is best to reuse clothes instead of wasting more water. The balls on my feet hurt from all the walking I had done yesterday. "Here," She hands me a minute scarlet casing. "We need to practice, today is the day."

I sigh. I don't need her to keep telling me. The casing concealed a small throwing knife which Alanna says kept her alive. "I know. You don't need to remind me. Besides the others don't practice."

"That is because half of them don't have many weapons to practice with and the other half is just plain lazy. No wonder why we make transportation." Her bush green eyes move around in circles of annoyance. I slip my feet into my shoes and head out silently, trying not to disturb my parents. They don't know that Alanna and I go out to practice alone with a weapon. I do know that they sometimes get suspicious of our disappearances on regular days.

My hands open the door for Alanna. I see perks of sunshine peaking out of the darkness. It is humid out and I hear birds chirping by my ear. My lengthy blonde hair drifts a little to the right by the reeling wind. To the back of our very large house are forests. During the day, Alanna sets up targets all around the area for me to practice in the morning. I get better each year and this time I hope my aim is perfect. Throwing knives are my specialty and have always done me good.

I walk a little further, entering the large cove. The mouth of the forest is centered my two towering trees that over lope my bright yellow house. I get into my spot and begin. My arm flinches back behind my head. The blade is only an inch near my hair. I close my eyes, and launch the knife. My grasp has sunken. Only in a blink of any eye it slithers past two trees, only just skimming the moss that covers the trees. Hitting the target right in the center, creating an enormous gouge makes me smile. Alanna heads towards the target to get the knife. Part of me says I could do better but you know I thought I did well for my young age. "Was that good enough?"

"Yes it was. I think you have a better arm than me!" She chuckles. Alanna tosses me the knife. When I grab it, it leaves a decent cut on my hand. This time I try a different way to throw it, a spear way. I linger my arm backwards once again. Launching it forward, holding it from the handle in my scrawny fist, I let go only to find it hitting the edge of the carved out target.

Alanna smiles even though I had not gotten a perfect shot. "Well let's say this you got the head of the target. If this was the real games the tribute would probably be dead!" That makes me feel better at least. But if I wanted to kill someone I would need to literally aim for the heart.

I grab the blade and plant it back inside its concealed case. We head back inside. A smell of food flourishes inside me. I am hungry alright! My mother is standing in the kitchen cooking. There are two large bowls set on the table. Her short blond hair is tied into a ponytail, and an apron like dress with floral spots covers her knees.

"Ah, where have you two been? You know it isn't time to run off on us, especially on a day like this!" lectures my mom. Her hands are planted on her hips and her deep blue glint in her eyes show disappointment.

My sister answers for me because I am unable to speak. "We were looking at the nature, finding birds." Alanna loves to lie because that is how she got many sponsors. Maybe if I am reaped I would do the same, lie.

My mother doesn't answer but she turns back to the counter. I see that she had made warm oatmeal for us from hand. Alanna and I sit down to eat. As we eat my hand trembles and jitters. Mom knows I am nervous or even scared. Her lanky fingers are placed onto my shoulder. Her fingers do not shake but her pulse shows it. "You'll be fine Annie."

Those words are what I don't understand. I will never be fine. I'm neither perfect nor am I flawed. I wonder how Alanna felt when she was reaped. Sad…scared...disappointed?

"Alanna can I ask you something?" My words fell short as I try to hide my stress level.

"Yeah, what do you want to ask me?"

"When you were uh… reaped did you feel," Before I could finish Alanna knew what I was asking.

Her warm smile opened up. "Don't worry! I felt just the same as you except I was a tad older than you were. Don't you remember seeing me jitter and shake, or even cry?"

I actually never realized she was that nervous like me. "I don't remember. How come I am so nervous this year? I have survived two years before."

"It is because I've just gotten back from the games and you probably think now it is your turn." My mother turned back to us. She had been tuning in on our conversation.

"Just don't worry about it. Okay Annie?" Her voice was telling the truth. I shouldn't worry, not at this state. I am prepared to fight. I wander away from the table to get dressed.

The room fades away as I enter my room. I open my bureau. The clothes are mostly dresses, skirts, and shirts. One dress catches my eye. I pull out a deep yellow sun dress. Its silk cotton feel makes it perfect to wear. I place it on and straighten out my hair. I use my grandmother's comb which was carved in gold. It is probably my most prized possession besides my hair!

When I depart from the house my mother tells me I look very beautiful but I don't think so.

Lucy, who is my friend, finds me. She waits on my porch which shouts yellow everywhere. Pulled back brown hair and her very lively attitude make her easily noticeable. She owned a bright smile that had almost made me smile. We had about fifteen minutes to spare before the reaping started. My eyes pictured the escort Vera Hensworth, who has the highest pitched voice, calling my name out from the bowl. "You okay Annie? You made a disgusted face at me."

I shake myself awake realizing I am still with her. "Uh… yeah I am alright." I manage to say. There are many people already walking to theJusticeBuilding. They have no emotion at all, gloomy. Lucy seemed to be the only one smiling. I peer to my right to see Alanna stepping out the door with dad and mom. They too looked depressed. It was like walking to your own death. My lips tremble and my feet shake, I know it is going to me… I just do.

There are Peacekeepers guarding the area. All of them where white suits and a shielded helmet. They are not young and I've recognized probably all of there faces by now. TheJusticeBuildingis only a couple meters away, but it seems like you were walking for forever. Right near the Entrance Courtyard there are ladies setting up tables with large tablets. I know the drill by heart; they must inject the shot into your finger and the blood must mark your name under a section. It isn't that painful, but others seem to fear the injection more than the actual reaping.

Lucy and I head into our age section after being injected with the shot.

I look down onto the ground. My eyes are closed, and I wish I was in a happier place. A voice clicks into my ears. Vera is standing, resembling our District with a shiny silver silk dress. Her black hair is rolled into a bun, followed by a beaded chain. She smiles with pride, pure white teeth gleaming from the sun. "Welcome all to another great year for the Hunger Games!"

The voice pounds my ears, creating such a sound. No one reacted to those words, just the depression filling their body. "Well, you know the deal," She laughs a little before moving to the pool of names in a jar. "Ladies first!" It was going to happen. It was going to hit me… hard. Her bony fingers reached into the jar, hesitating to find the right one to pick. Two fingers silently grabbed the piece of paper. Vera triggers her hand near the microphone.

I closed my eyes once more, shaking a tear through my eye lid. Lucy placed a vigilant hand on my shoulder. Everything is silent. A horrible pain erupted through me like you had just been shot. I poked my head out to hear the final words…

"Annabelle Mallone!"

I gasp. Several tear flows down my cheek into the dirt. Faces stare at my unmoving body. I am already feeling like I was not ready for this. Turning my frail body, Lucy's hand drops from my shoulder. Even her face turns into tears. I do not see my sister or my parents yet but I know I will once I walk to the stage. The white troops, two at least, guide me to the steps. Their hands clutch my tiny arms. Their grip hurts me but not enough to make me cry even more. I can't bear to watch this happen to me. Without even knowing I am standing on the stage, tears flooding through my eyes….

* * *

><p><em>Thorson "Thor" Vigilant P.O.V<em>

_Kindness in words creates confidence. Kindness in thinking creates profoundness. Kindness in giving creates love._

_Lao Tzu_

* * *

><p><em>My eyes move to Jaks' eyes. She is pale, and lies in a small makeshift hospital bed. The blue cornea of her eye turns deep red. Red lines form around her eyes. I can't see her like this. She is dying… A tear drops from my eye. It lands onto the wooden floor. Her soul fades away from her body. Her hand drops from my hand and she is gone…<em>

My body jerks upward. I am not sweating but I feel like I am. "Jaks…" I say to myself. My voice is scratchy. I unclog my throat. I see that my dirty blond hair covers part of my eyes. The round clock on my bed stand says it is six am. Since my bedroom has no windows I can't tell if it is sunny out. Then again I never look to see what the weather is.

I remove my covers from my tangled body, forcing out a strong blow of a yawn. A knock is heard from my door. The door opens, revealing my father. He has his hair pulled back, and wears his clothes from yesterday. "Oh you're already up. Well you better get ready, it is reaping day." He rolls his eyes and closes my door. My feet unravel to the floors. I stretch, cracking a few bones in the process. I move to my drawer. I don't have much clothes because my family is pretty poor, but I don't mind having that many clothes or outfits to where. For reaping day, I must put on the nicest clothes that I own. It benefits me from wearing the same old clothes everyday.

I put on jeans and a nice stable white shirt. It is mostly warm weather around here but sometimes like the reaping last year it was very cold. I exit from my bedroom, which there for enters the kitchen. Mom is baking a small loaf of bread, which creates a delicious aroma. She shows no emotion in her face because of the day. If I make it pass this year's reaping I would have only one more left. "Hi mom." I say slowly.

On the corners of her mouth, a smile is formed. I smile as well. A loud beep goes off, telling mom to take the bread out of the stove. I hadn't heard that sound in ages. We don't usually use the stove since we must pay for the electricity so we use the stove rarely. The bread looks yummy. Its crisp outer edges and warmth bring back memories from when my mom would bake it so many times. I eat up before I have to see my friends, Franz and Lyle.

I see them where we always sit, on Lyle's front porch. There is a bench that can fit many people. Lyle's face is gloomy, like always, and Franz shows no emotion. I give them an eerie look. I speed my way to the bench, placing myself next to Lyle.

He doesn't look at me. Instead he gets up and starts to make his way to theJusticeBuilding. I slide closer to Franz, who doesn't avoid me. "What's with Lyle?" I suddenly ask.

"It's reaping day. What do you expect, happiness?"

"Well, there is one girl who looks pretty happy." I point to the brunette, who wonders with another girl with long blond hair. Franz laughs,

"She can't be enjoying this. Can she?"

I sigh. "Jaks would always be smiling during reaping day." With the mention of Jaks Franz responds with frustration.

"Yeah I know! Don't mention it." He shouts. I know he is right, but Jaks is always on my mind and it slipped out without me knowing. If Jaks was still here, alive, I wouldn't be alive.

Franz takes a deep breath before finishing his words. "At least we have only two more reapings left! Then we are free to live."

"Yeah 'free to live' all right!" I laughed. Once we are done with reapings we will have to do all this work in engineering and transportation. We won't have freedom until the Capitol falls.

Franz laughed as well. "We should get going, unless they will think we are eluding the reaping!" He is right. I can't believe I am actually laughing on a day like this. I stand from the bench along with Franz. He is slightly taller than I, which makes me feel kind of down on myself. My skin is a pale color while in the sun. Some reason when I am around the rest of my district, I feel different or weird.

The district moved forward, escaping their house leaving them vacant and dead. Several people dressed up in just ragged clothes. Some decided to wear their nicest clothes. I was one of them. Franz and Lyle were like the rebels of reaping. Maybe if I had not gone to reaping I would live out in the vile and evade capture. But what would that do to my family. Would they kill them? Kill my friends as well? There is already one of my friends dead by the capitol's tricks. These thoughts clouded my mind when I was soon stabbed by an injection.

I was already at the tables, allowing me to go through to stand in my section. No one looks up except the mothers and fathers knowing that at least one of the people of District 6 will never be seen again.

Vera stands on the platform heavenly smiling at us. "Welcome all to another great year for the Hunger Games!" A broader smile formed on her.

With no reactions, I raised my head. "Well, you know the deal!" A pause of silence from her waited. She triggered her hands into the jar of names. "Ladies first!" She constantly dug into the names of the girls until she found the right one.

"Annabelle Mallone!" She shouted into the microphone. Everyone, even I, stared at the moving blonde girl. It was the one who was friends with the happy face girl. I noticed thousands of tears falling through her eyes, and her shaking arms being guided by Peacekeepers. When she stepped onto the fragile podium she grew a foot.

"Great, now for the young men!" She maneuvered her body to the right jar. I closed my eyes, preparing for the name that is going to be read.

"Thorson Vigilant!" My jaw dropped. Lyle and Franz stared at me. Only one drop of a tear came out.

I looked at my friends, constantly tearing. "I'm… I'm sorry guys." They showed no emotion. No one did, not even Jaks who I know is looking down on me. It felt like walking on a bed of nails, knowing that you are on your way to death. The white suit men confronted me. They guided me through the tight path that was blocked by some district members. The tallest peacekeeper pushed the three aside to allow me to walk up the stairs to the platform. The girl too is shaking and crying. Vera brings out her hand in front of me. I hesitate before I grasp it. Her hand is cold and bony.

I stand beside Vera, while the girl Annie is on the other side of Vera. "Now may I present to you our District 6 tributes!" She yelled into the microphone creating a loud boom in my ear. I stared at Annie who was unpleasantly looking at Vera. Then Vera's voice came back into the picture. "Shake hands you two and make your way to theJusticeBuilding." Annie nervously held out her hand waiting for me to grasp hers. I gulped. I do not know what I am getting into at all.

A sign of trust was created when I shook her hand. She didn't seem to let go, instead her soft pellet eyes grew more tears. I could feel her pain, but I still didn't get it. Why me?

Each row disappeared, off to their houses to where they will wait and watch Annie and I be beaten to death in the Games. What if I do win though? What will become of me?

* * *

><p><em>Annie P.O.V. <em>

Seriously.

Me, it was me. I knew this would happen but I never thought of it being this year. I am not the best fight. I am only sneaky and fast, not a monster in the games. What about this Thor who is somehow now my partner. He looks like a monster from comparison. Ripped arms, tall and sturdy but also he seemed to be an emotional wreck which caught me off guard. Possibly he acts like he is tough but is sensitive on the inside.

Our escort had led us to separate rooms to say goodbyes with loved ones. My makeshift room had a large floral couch. A large window that hung above my head let in the beautiful sunshine, casting lurking shadows off the rugs and lamps. It was quite pretty actually. Much nicer than my house but I would have to enjoy it while I last in here.

Planting myself onto the luxurious couch, the oak door opened up wide revealing Lucy and my family. My mom had been tearing up. Her small blush marks had faded away. Dad stared wide eyed, gaping. Alanna was smiling though which I thought didn't brighten the mood. Lucy's bright smile had turned into a gloomy look right from the start of walking in.

I stand up, to then be chocked and crushed by my family. Their arms around me, squeezing me tight. Lucy broke out of the family hug. I peak my head out to see her crying but not as much as me. I break apart from my family, walking to Lucy. "It is okay Lucy."

She doesn't answer. She won't say anything till or if I come back. "Mom, Dad, Alanna I'm scared." I don't know what else to say. If I don't come back I will be dead never to see them again. Mom gives me another hug wrapping her long arms over my head and on my waist.

"You can do this darling!"

Dad piped up from his blank state. "We're proud of you know matter what happens. You know that right?"

I don't exactly know if I know that though, but I have to agree. I don't want another lecture or long talk about family. "Yeah… I do."

"Annie you will do fine. Remember what I told you and then you will survive." Alanna recalled. I nod in an agreement. That's when I heard it, a slight knock interrupting our conversation. White armed me surrounds me. They grabs each of my family's arms escorting them away from my room.

What will become of me?

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I know the order of the Reapings are out of balance but I wanted to make them fast and updated. If I didn't show something in your character like if I didn't make Thor the kind of guy you wanted then you can tell me and I will either update the chapter or when it is another POV for him I'll show it. Interviews are really when you get to know a character though so be prepared for those. Here is a little question to keep in mind;<p>

If Thor is much larger and older than Annie do you think they could be fiends, enemies, allies?

May 30th- Please please know that this story is not an actual SYOT, the forms are for people to get in a tribute for the games. They are just mearly based off of them. I give full credit to the author who makes them. It is not an interactive since the authors don't write it. Interactive stories are actual people communicating to one another and actually writing it together. So SYOTs are not Interactives. FF should know this not some twelve year old kid!

*This will be deleted as soon as all the forms are in.

tribute List: I will start writing each District Reaping once I have at least one full District.

*District 6 Currently in progress! District 3 and 4 are in Progress! DIstrict 12 is as well!

**District 1-** Female (17) Bliss Cordion _Bergs321_

Male (17) Alden James Stamos _SeekerDraconis_

**District 2**- Female (15) Ayame Wolfe _Midnight Ink_

Male (17) Ajax Flynn _Christine Spencer _

**District 3- **Female (16) Veronica Glow _Miosaki_

Male (17) James Goldsmith _Metal Flowers_

**District 4**- Female (18) Jeniqua Falsorn _STARKID9934_

Male (18) Tony Halmen _STARKID9934_

**District 5**- Female (15) Fidelity "Fiasco" Meyer _Chrissie DeKourson_

**District 6**- Female (14) Annabella 'Annie' Mallone _AnubisFan9080_

Male (17) Thorson "Thor" Vigilant _Nyhlus_

**District 7**- Male Martin Sinclair _SeekerDraconis_

_TMNT nerd_

**District 8** Female (15) Riley Guardian _GuardianAngel1234_

Male (14) Septimus Carson _SilverPhoenixFire2000_

**District 9 **Female (18) Lenama Deredanda _STARKID9934 Bloodbath_

**District 10- **Female (16) Ember Hotchston _The Freak Of Nature_

**District 11**- Male (16) Joey Carrol _Anubisfan9080_

Female Skylark Azurul

**District 12**- Female (16) Victoria 'Vicky" Brenn _BlackRose30_

Male(17) Dan Grosent _STARKID9934 Bloodbath_

* * *

><p>Hi, District 6 is on a great start and I am halfway. District 4 will me done shortly after as well. I plan on finishing them today and overt he next week. Also I have created a Sponsor System for your tributes which is below.<p>

List Of Sponsoring:

Nyhlus- 15 Points

Anubisfan9080- 15 points

Rest are at 10 points

Sponsor System:

*Every tribute of yours has a start of 10 points for the Sponsor System.

Depending on your tribute's situation the items that may be used or to send are seen below.

Food-15

Water-15

A small Knife-25

Poison Darts-28

Pain Relief Pill/Cream-40

Rope-30

Blanket-40

Matches-40

Poison Bait-55

Metal Bar-60

If you have higher than 60 Than you can have an easier runthrough of the Games meaning you will most likely outplay other tributes. OR you may PM me to have a useful item or lifesaver for your character.

How to get Points:

Review(A Nice review)-5 points

Tribute-10 points

Each Kill- 15 points (I choose random kills from out of a hat or if I like the character)

A training score out of 8-12- 10 points

Lower Training Score- 9 or lower points.

Also if a random reviewer who doesn't already own a tribute decides to sponsor you- 15 points

I hope that explains how to keep your character alive or at least survive a longer time in the arena. Any questions can be made into review or PM. A review on the past chapters do not count.


	7. District 7 Reapings: Memories

_Well hope this chapter is alright. Please even if it isn't your chapter or your character, put in a review? I would really appreciate it. Also if you don't read some of them, I will be giving away some **secrets **and **hints. **So please have a chance a make a review. Thank you to SeekerDraconis for putting in the tiem to review and making very well written and amazing tributes for the games. And this fellow Martin is his as well so now let us start Martin and Maria's journey._

_Check out the forum page, released some new daily info. Monday was Arena day. Next is Opinion. _

* * *

><p><em>Martin Sinclair<em>

* * *

><p><em>Only one who devotes himself to a cause with his whole strength and soul can be a true master. For this reason mastery demands all of a person.<em>_  
><em>_Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>My eyes close, my thoughts stop. I imagine a tribute running straight at me. A gentle pace and a weapon ready to thrust. I grip my hatchet, tightening my grip around the wooden handle. The splinters stab my hand but I ignore it. The pine smell fills my nose. I prepare to aim, lifting my arm above my head.<p>

Still imagining the person getting closer I throw, heaving a slow painful noise. The perpetual outcome was the tribute getting slaughtered by the sharp edged weapon. The hatchet goes abysmal into the mulch, exploding the wood chips.

I am relieved of the outcome. I had gotten much better at my aim and targeting nowadays. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead, launching it to the ground. I hear clapping from my fellow members. I peer behind me to see Alec Eucliff, our 'mentor', beaming at me. "Nice on Martin. You might be ready to volunteer you know."

I turn to him. "Really, you think I am ready? Am I like prepared to?" I ask him.

"You're sixteen, which means you only have three more chances. You're the longest member here."

I nodded. I guess I could possibly volunteer. "Vote?"

Kevin, Erin, Kahlen, and Evan agreed to the idea. Alec faced the four members, each a different age. The oldest being me. I am almost seventeen, while Evan is the second oldest, sixteen. But Alec would be the oldest. He trains us and gave us our weapons. He is a District two runaway. Surprisingly he never got caught. He says that the Capitol counted him as dead. He faked his death. It was told that he was blown up by a bomb, but Alec tells me that he was never near the bomb and it possibly could have been that they gave up on him.

Alec was buff, muscular, agile and has amazing strength. This was most likely how he was able to survive alone. He taught us these skills as well. Alec was a much better mentor than our District seven's mentor, Harold.

"Well the votes in Martin," I blink fast, if I am able to volunteer by their vote I can win the Hunger Games. Alec's tone goes low and a little saddened. "They don't think you are ready. Sorry Martin. Evan, Erin and Kevin don't think you are ready." I am stunned. They don't trust me none of them do. I believe I am ready and Alec knows that. I just guess they don't think that.

"What ever. I am going now."

I stomped out of the forest to be accompanied by a flying airship. The reapings were getting closer. I swallow hard, lumping my neck. It fat whale like body sailed deep into the clouds, creating horrible wind currents. It swayed my black hair into a fro. I moaned. Reapings were coming, and I wasn't going to be reaped.

I finally made it to my house. My house was a very large oak house. Painted with a tint yellow and surrounded by the ecosystem of massive redwoods. The neighbors lived in smaller cottages with gardens circling their gates. A mountain outline was off in the distance. We are the closest to the Capitol, the first to be reaped.

I squeeze the doorknob to open the door, allowing the strange odor sweep into my nose. I see my little sister Sophie, who is ten. She is blind, weak. Her black hair is pulled back into a clip. In front of her is a book, brail book to be exact.

"Oh you're here Martin," Sophie announces, staring at nothing but the air. "Jarrod, is in need."

I am confused by what Jarrod needs. "Has he gotten any better at all?"

"No, just worse."

I scurry to his bedroom, which is only a two arm length room with only a bed. I peak inside. Jarrod is sleeping silently in his bed. His body shook when he breathed. The sadness and weeping face, made it unbearable to stop him from doing so. His death-bed was coming, and soon another member will be gone.

Even though Jarrod is only two years younger than me, he is not at his age level. He is illiterate from his catastrophe, and can never do anything besides get even worse. The Capitol is so selfish into not giving us medicine. The only thing they allowed for my family was to have Jarrod and Sophie not be drawn into reapings. They don't even have to show up, but they day we should be grateful for what they managed to do but I say they are dumbasses. Stupid, fricken monsters, who steal lives of children.

I put my head down onto the panes of the door. I can hear Sophie walking slowly to me. She can hear my breathing and my tiny movements of my feet.

"Martin you know how you told me that mom and dad will come back again?"

I pause for a second, trembling. I feel like I am withering, like a shriveled up plant.

My face turns to see Sophie staring blankly at wherever she sees light. "Yeah… why do you ask?" I question her.

She blinks rapidly prepared to answer me. "Well when are they."

"Ah, um… well,"

Sophie now knows that I was lying to her face, lying just to make her feel better. "You didn't have to lie to me. Thanks to you my hopes have been drawn to a skim line. Why can't you go back to the mayor to tell the Capitol to bring back new parents?"

"It doesn't work like that. Chances like that from the Capitol means that 'pigs could fly' but it doesn't work. I tried okay Sophie. I tried to make you have your sight back, a new life, but I _can't_," I take a deep breath, pulling myself together again. "Listen, it is hard trying to prepare myself to face the Hunger Games. I am trying to work and get us money. It isn't fun lying in front of you but it is a way to make you believe that you can make it through."

My own words had brought me back to my original determined self. I was right. I had to believe that I can make a better lifestyle for my family, for what is rest of them. If I can, I am done with training. I am ready to volunteer. I will do it, for them, for Sophie and Jarrod.

I grab Sophie and pull her into a warm hug. She clutches my shirt for guidance. "I will volunteer, and give you a better life. After the reapings come for goodbyes, I will tell you what to do then. Do you understand?"

I wait for a scratchy answer of a yes or a no but get something else instead. "Win it Marvin. Jarrod and I will be cheering for you, even if I can't see you at all."

And then I felt the only happiness I have ever gotten from someone. They were going to be better.

* * *

><p><em>Maria Beilschmidt<em>

* * *

><p><em>The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places. <em>

_Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

><p>"Oh shut up Gilbert." I scold.<p>

Gilbert, my brother, flips my two pony tails laughing like a hyena. Gilbert is a tease I should say.

"Maria come on! You wear your hair better!"

I shrug his hand off of my shoulder. My white hair is always noticeable, especially when I put them into two pony tails. Gilbert always thinks it is funny how I wear my hair. Well guess what it is my hair not his.

"Gilbert just leave her alone." I hear my other brother, Brendan, say.

I smirk at Gilbert. He has short blond hair, which is cut to form a small mount near his bangs. My violet eyes stare into his red eyes. Oddly enough Gilbert and I are almost the same. We have the weirdest hair styles, unordinary eye colors and we are both covered in muscles.

My dad enters the living room, all dressed for the reapings. We are all ready for the reapings, which is located in the _Log Hedge Quarters_. I wear my floral dress that is just right for the reapings. For shoes, I wear my amazing white laced boots that go right up to my knees. They were my mom's. Mom was killed in the hundred-tenth Hunger Games to the District six tribute and winner Alanna Kent. News has already been spread around that Alanna's sister Annie was reaped during their very early reapings.

I am just hoping that whoever is our district seven female is that she will kill Annie in a slow painful death. I smirk with the thought of seeing her fall to district seven.

I stroll inside the Lodge. It is massive, bigger than anything seven has made. Made out of just logs and glass, it is truly magnificent. I am at the desk where a young girl injects me with some serum. There is no pain; there is no pain I could ever feel from it. The sixteen sections are up ahead and the blood spills onto my name chart.

I notice she doesn't even look up to see my face. Just a simple question of, "Name?"

Fools.

I walk to the only space open. It is a tall, black haired boy. I remember his name. Melvin… no. Martin. That was his name. I can honestly say he knows what I am. He doesn't like me. He thinks I am a pyromaniac. It is true though but I wasn't the one to start the fire explosion that killed and injured his family. His eerie look in his eyes scares me a little.

I frown at him. I am slightly taller than him which makes me more intimidating to him. I buzzer goes off, and our escort enters the stage. The chatter diminishes into swift whispers. "Well hello to all you district sevens!"

No one replies, no one talks, just the sound of the fall breeze. The escort continues with her so called 'speech'. "Since out last escort is now working for the Capitol as a commissioner, I will be taking the job as an escort and how lucky am I to get the best district?"

I roll my eyes and turn to look at Martin's expression. His eyes are wide open, his cool shade of blue. The blue I wish I had. I hate to say but he is kind of cute when he gives me the eye look. I shift my eyes back onto the escort. "But further more, my name is Harp Estran. Now let us reap our next very brave tributes."

Her hand goes to the boys first for a change. She digs her hand inside, searching for a feel of a good name. The male tribute will be flooded with sadness once he hears his name. I just wonder who. Her fingers slide out a slip that is folded in threes.

She opens it and breaths into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, our male tribute for the 128th Hunger Games is… Evan Keller!" She shouts.

There is a common stir in the sixteen crowds but something had happened. Some one had volunteered. "I volunteer!"

I look to my side to see Martin, his family's last hope, willingly volunteer. "Martin, no don't. Your family." I tell him.

He stares at me. "What would you care… pyro?"

He jolts to the log stage. Evan seems shocked, mad almost. I don't understand why would he volunteer why would anyone volunteer. "Wow a volunteer, we have Martin as our tribute for District ten!" She proclaimed.

"Now for our females," She hesitates on the girls but finds a perfect slip. "Our district ten female is… _Maria __Beilschmidt."_

My face hardens. I am the tribute. After all this time of saying that District ten's female will kill Annie, now it will be me to complete this dream. I straighten my back and march forward to the stage. Martin is angry now. He will kill me in the games. That it is what will happen. I will die in the hands of revenge. Revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Martin POV<em>

I feel like I did something memorable for my training group. I still feel like I betrayed them but I was ready, I am ready for the Hunger Games. Even though we have the pyro as female tribute, it just feels like it was meant to be. I mean even if she might not be the one who set the fire explosion, she still has some toughness in her. She doesn't care what others think of her.

The couch in the room is feels like a rock. It is probably the ugliest room. Furs scatter the walls. Ruffled pillows pile up near the corner. Then there is just a window. I wait for Sophie.

"Okay you have three minutes." I hear the peacekeeper say to someone. I jolt up, knowing that it must be Sophie. Now I hear a woman's voice.

Two figures enter the room, both girls. I smile Sophie and Judith, my neighbor, is gathered around me.

"Martin, I am here now!" She blissfully tells me. "I am with Judith. I couldn't walk alone to the Lodge."

I look up to Judith, who winks at me. "Thank you."

Sophie is brought to the couch by Judith. She plumps herself onto one of the empty cushions that is not covered with pillows. Still she stares at the light seeping in from the window. Judith stands beside her shoulders, waiting for someone to speak. I remembered what I was supposed to tell Sophie. "Sophie when I am gone to the Capitol, I want you and Judith to watch over Jarrod," I stare up to Judith. I want to know if she is okay with it. She nods, and I continue. "But over the next few days, you will need to hope for the best. I will win this and Jarrod will be able to get better. You might even get your sight back!"

Sophie smiles, and grabs Judith's hand. "And one more thing, if you can send in sponsorships. I might survive better with the help of you. DO you understand?"

"Yes Martin I understand!"

At that moment, the door is slammed open revealing another person. The peacekeeper tells Judith and Sophie to leave. I squint to see the person. The lighting is horrible and my eyes aren't so great as well.

"So you volunteered. Alec is mad at you."

It is Evan, my friend and the one I volunteered for. He grows a smile, steps closer to me. He grabs me and hugs me. "You will win it."

I shrug him off and turn my back. Placing my hand over my head, I close my eyes. "What if I don't make it? What if it was all a waste? Sophie Judith and Jarrod are counting on me. What do I do?"

Evan shakes his head.

"If you won't win it that means you will die but what if you were to die in a winning way. Then it could stir something." He replies.

I think for a bit. The games isn't about being the last one but losing something, or someone. Sighing, I turn back to him.

"Promise me, do something for the better if I die. Train but don't volunteer. I don't know who is out there but in those games the Careers take over. Harp told me that she had gotten a call. She said that the District 1 and 2 are done with their reapings. They volunteered. That must mean that they are tough, deadly. I am going to die. Not die with no hope but die in a way where I wi-" I am cut off by the peacekeeper.

"Time is up. You get out. Martin Harp will escort you to the trains."

Evan is taken away, while I stand outside waiting.

I am not ready to die.

* * *

><p><em>In this chapter, I am shadowing Martin's movements. I am hiding Maria's plans and real story for the Games. Remember the games are suppose to reveal secrets and fears. These two are the Capitol's next targets. Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!<em>


	8. District 8 Reapings: Killer

_Well Sorry it took awhile. I was at camp for a week with my school. What a waste of time... -_- Well I am sorry that these characters have some tweaks that I made. But it was suppose to make them more interesting but I think it worked well. Please if you have a chance review ) _

_Also check out the **forum** for this story called "The Hunger Games Pain and Gain Story" but I don't know why when you look it up it won't show, if you guys know why please help me out! But I update it a lot with info on things, possible spoilers, notifications on the story, so please make sure to look for notifications. Thank you._

_Make any topics you want with it, support a character, sponsor them. Anything! Also I have made up teams and alliances that will happen in the games, and created the bloodbath chapters! So I am all set just waiting on finishing these reapings. Check out alliances below. STILL WAITING FOR A COUPLE MORE TRIBUTES_

* * *

><p><em>Riley Guardian<em>

* * *

><p><em>Most people spend more time and energy going around problems than in trying to solve them.<em>

_Henry Ford_

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Riley."<p>

Riley grunted, showering over her arms as the boy came closer. "Leave me alone."

In the expanse of his figure, he shrouded her view. The boy was tall, and lean. He was at least sixteen, a year older than me. His black hair curved to the back of his head leaving his blue eyes to stare deeply into my green speckled blue eyes. I had no openings for him to manage me to love him. I was on the breaking point with him. He had always stalked me, watched me at least, and loved me. I didn't get it.

Was I that amazing? My hair was always a deep red that ruffled everywhere. I couldn't be that pretty but I did have the perfect curves, which attracted people like this boy. It was hard to believe but it was true.

"Can't you just like me already?" He cleared his throat, as I stared right back into his eyes.

I shrugged shaking my head sideways. I didn't want to answer him, not him. "Just," I sighed pointing my finger at the nearby street line, "Go."

He didn't say anything. He turned around and paced slowly towards the musty smell of the factories. I titled my head back to stare at the sky. It was grey and cloudy. A very thin layer of fumes were circling the sun blocking it, along with the clouds. District 8 always had fumes puffing out of our clothing factories. The good thing was that we got nice clothes from our factories. The worst thing of all was when I was little my parents told me how our little urban town was very small. Trees and grass would be everywhere, but now it is ugly, smells bad and there are always the boys.

I pull myself together, taking in a few breaths here and there, and strangle myself for me to push myself forward to the streets. I walk slowly, step after step after step to my own home. Home.

I shouldn't call home, I can't. It is a hell 'explosive' site. My mom was the explosive, and the house was the hell. She had problems, we all have problems but hers was anger, also known to my sister and me the nuclear war bomb. It started when my father was killed by Peacekeepers. He was protecting innocent kids who were being bullied by the people we should be worshipping. The thing was that I watched it. I watched him get shot but first whipped by their deadly whips at hand. I would have done something but the nightmares attacked me.

Mom was horrified by what she saw… or should I say heard. She turned to other ways of getting rid of the past. Drinking, the most common way of escaping from the past. Then it went to the hatred and horrifying rages.

Olive, my sister, was mortified to know that her mother was not who she thought she was. Now I come home to talk with my sister and play with her, avoiding my mother who was always in her room with some drinks. I did think of running away from their but I couldn't just leave Olive. All my relatives were addicts or dead… mostly dead.

I was going to have to just deal with it for the rest of my life, unless if I was reaped from the escort Clancy. Tough to know your choices were to be reaped or to live with it. Most would say, live with it but I would rather be reaped. Olive would not like it. She always said that she would volunteer for me anytime. I can't see her get killed. I had witnessed so many deaths from the games that it got tiring to watch.

The Capitol strained our eyes to watch the games; no one could leave the premise until they declared a victor.

Speaking of the reapings, I had merely forgotten about the reapings. They were at dusk, roughly six o'clock. That is just peachy. Also to make myself feel even 'better' I had already managed to double my name for tesserae.

The musky fumes filled my nostrils as I stepped into my apartment building. The complex was six stories high. Mine was on the first level, the biggest but the priciest. Everyday we lost money from the low budgets we got. Mom worked as a clothing manufacturer with only minimum wage. I sometimes participated in helping a teacher at my school which only paid me ten bucks an hour. Prices were rather high since last year. For just a box of cereal from District 9 and 11 was about twenty-five bucks. I would have to work twenty four hours for just twenty-five bucks.

Surprisingly Olive and I are well and not dying… just yet. I twisted our door-knob and walked right in, back slouching. The room was lit with only one lamp. A stair led to mine neighbors above, straight ahead. A dark green couch was organized around the TV and the pillows were on the floor like always. The kitchen was in a corner with a table, the length of my arm, tucked in the back. A couple beer bottles were on the table. They were full with a black liquid surging inside. Mom was nowhere in sight, neither was Olive.

I wanted to dump those beer bottles, but I couldn't waste precious money. Then again we were doing fine; mom wasn't because of this beer. I ran to the tables and counters that were covered with them. I grabbed the nearest one. It was wet and slimy, which then dropped out of my hand. It smashed onto the floor, leaving shards of glass and oozing liquid on the tiles.

I hear mom's door slam shut. She was awake and was drunk. I could tell from her heavy breathing. Her figure was in view. Hair that was brown sank to the back of her neck, soaked with beer.

Her face was shaped oddly and her mouth shook with astonishment. "Diley," She had just called me Diley, not Riley. "What are you doing with my drinks?" Her face turned deep red.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that this might still stop her. I clutch two more bottles and throw them at the ground by her feet. She flies back. The glass had hit her ankles making them bleed with a red smudges on her skin.

"Bitch, that is my money you are wasting Siley."

I tremble, shaken on what she had just yelled at me for. I close my eyes and speak out against her harsh drunk tone. "My name is Riley for god's sake. Not Diley or Siley," A few sparkles of water fell from my eyes to the floor. I manage to pull my self together to finish what I needed to say. "You can't go on like this… Emma."

I had called her real name, Emma. Not mom or mother.

Without any other words or movement, I grab all of the remaining bottles and toss them into a cardboard box. I turn to face Emma, eyeing her with my shady eyes. "This is for us. You need to let go of him like Olive and I have." I tell her.

I carry the box to the basement where everything rots, and is never taken out. I plant it next to two cages, and cover it with a dusty blanket. This was probably the only thing that might stop her from drinking. I hear footsteps coming down the oak steps.

It is Olive. Her red pony tails drifting off her shoulders and her dress mangled with dirt. I can tell she is worried and scared. She is only a few inches shorter than me. "What happened Riley? I'm scared."

Her eyes shake, my eyes shake. I grab her and hug her, cradling her around my arms. I hear Olive crying a bit. I need to be the mature one and not cry, so I whisper something in her ear. "Everything is better now."

"Why is mom all depressed still, why is she still angry?"

I stop moving and think. I don't have any answer except that she is just the kind of person. "She is just afraid to except the truth that dad is gone so she escapes if with drinking," I exclaim. "And please Olive let's just get out of here and clean up. We got reapings today."

Olive's crying stops and we head back up stair. The smell of beer fills my nostrils. The most astonishing thing was that I see mom cleaning the mess we made. She knelt down onto the broken glass, piling it all into a tin bucket.

"Uh, Olive go get dress for the reapings." I order her.

She looks up at me. "But we still have time to get ready, it isn't even five yet." Olive tells me.

"Well we have to get there fast this time. Just go get dressed." I didn't want to argue with Olive even though we normally do at times, it just wasn't the time to do that.

I gather by my mom, who peered at me from behind. Her glint in her eyes was rather scary looking. She was still drunk but had calmed down. I scooped up the rest of the shards and threw them into the bucket.

What had just happened?

* * *

><p><em>Septimus Carson<em>

* * *

><p><em>You get ideas from daydreaming. You get ideas from being bored. You get ideas all the time. The only difference between writers and other people is we notice when we're doing it.<em>

_Neil Gaiman_

* * *

><p>The blackening explosion, that rippled the ground, hit my parents. The depths of flames and smoke moved closer towards them, as their faces were gulped into the flames that soon scarred them. Their cries and torturing pains filled my ear drums. The dream faded into emptiness, with their screams still running in my mind. I braced my self for the regular sweat that would trickle down my face, but it didn't come.<p>

My eyes opened from the whispering winds that picked up the leaves that carried them away. I shudder from the on going memories that keep me from doing anything. I hated it. I liked daydreaming but not daydreaming of the sudden nightmares that I conceal inside me. That night was my darkest moment, the death of my parents.

I closed my eyes gently, and reopened them before the nightmares could sweep through me again. I didn't dare to see the memories again. I heaved up a deep breath and stood back to my feet. The streets were flooded with workers and peacekeepers.

Peacekeepers were common here, they came to try on our gear that we make them and they patrol the area since we are mostly common for drunks and gang people. For all the history of the Districts at school, District 8 was named the dirtiest and deadliest Districts. And I have to agree with those textbooks.

Losing my parents was the worst, but I also kind of felt bad for this adult who was killed by Peacekeepers surprisingly. He was protecting kids who then were shot at and killed after. I still remember the face of the red haired girl who watched it happened. I don't actually know if they were related but she was very saddened by the news. Now she lives in an apartment with her family, and I heard stories that her mother is a drunken addict and killed others. I don't believe it but I do believe the drunken mother part.

I laced my finger over my shaggy brown hair, swaying it over to the side. The reapings were in one more hour. I should be getting ready. I guess all I needed was to gussy up. I looked behind at me to watch as last minute customers strolled into my aunt's clothing store. My house, or should I say there house was on top of the store since they were the owners.

They were my guardians, my 'parents'. Then there were my cousins Quinn, Eric, and Dustin. I was older than Dustin and Quinn, but Eric was twenty, who worked at the store for money. Dustin and Quinn were twins, both four. I kind of feel bad for them. They have to witness all their neighbors die in the games soon it will be them to face the pain.

I paced into the shop, awkwardly staring at nearby customers. I made my way up the stairs to the second floor. Dustin and Quinn were playing with small balls. They were marbles. I gave them a warm smile.

"Septimus, can you play marbles with us?" Dustin asked grabbing my fingers.

I shake my head sideways, "I can't. We have to get ready for the reapings." I tell Dustin. He stomps his foot, and grabs two identical blue marbles. He plants them into his pocket and runs off to the bedroom. Quinn laughs.

"Silly Dustin!" She giggles.

I grow a much larger smile then before. "Now go get ready, we have to be there in twenty minutes."

She runs off into her bedroom as I stand silently.

* * *

><p>"Riley Guardian!"<p>

I stare widely at the moving girl. She looks familiar, like a childhood memory. I blink fast, to see her crying. I can hear rain pounding on the roof of the reaping area. Tink, the escort of District eight, smiles at Riley showing her disgusting teeth.

I close my eyes, and head into my memories onto where I have seen her before.

_"Leave them alone!" _

_The man yells at the white suited men. Their hands were gripped onto their own guns. There were two of them. I can hear their shouting and swearing. The two kids behind the man were shuddering, then it hit. _

_I had fogged up the window. Loud firing occurred and I couldn't tell what had happened. Was it just that someone slapped someone? I clear the window from the fog. I gasp and shudder. There was a halo of blood leaking from the kid's bodies. The man was gripping his side still ordering them to stop. _

_Another gunshot was sounded and the man fell to the pavement, dying. I look at the nearby girl in the window. Curly, red hair. Small and frail. _

"It is her." I mutter under my breath. Riley was the girl I saw crying after the man was killed. The girl in the window. The girl with the drunken mother. The girl with the dark memories like me.

Another name has been called from the old bag. I look up to Tink. She waits for any sudden movement from the sections. No movements. Who was called?

Then I hear Dustin's voice. He yells across the room. "Septimus, you've been called up! Go to the old hag!"

I laugh a bit. Dustin still didn't understand the ideal of reapings but he said that I had been called up. I freeze, gripping my fingers.

I was reaped… I was reaped….

* * *

><p>I was greeted with a large hug from my Aunt. She looks at me so dearly, clutching, holding me tightly.<p>

"Honey, let him breathe." My uncle tells her, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

A gentle hand grabs my index finger from my aunt's side. Dustin holds it. "Septimus, I want to give you something," I let go of my aunt and look at Dustin. He picks out something from his pocket. His sensation of smiling scares me. What was it? "Have this one," I pluck the round ball out of his hand. "It is the blue marble that looks like mine. Remember how you always played with that one with me. Now keep it. I gave it memories of us by praying to it."

A slow moving tear slides down my cheek. It is another one of those memories. The token was a pretty blue. I looked at the other side of it. A formal printing of the name Dustin was on it.

"Um Dustin, why does it say your name?"

"Because, Mommy wrote down Septimus on the other and then she decided to write Dustin on that one, so that if you were ever leaving you would still remember me." He proclaimed,

I move my lower lip inside my mouth, trying to hold back the tears. I look at Quinn, her face so precious. "I love you Dustin… Thank you."

I kneel down to his level, giving him a giant hug.

Now I was crying for good will, and for the ever love and memories to come.

* * *

><p><em>TeamsAlliances *SPOILERS_

**_Team 1. (Career)_**

_Ajax_

_Tony- On and off_

_Jeni- On and off_

_Bliss _

_Alden- undecided_

_Ayame- On and off_

_Thor- (Even though he isn't a career)_

**_Team 2. (Anti-Career)_**

_Annie _

_Veronica_

_James_

_Septimus_

_Riley_

**_Team 3. (Outer-Skirts)_**

_Maria_

_Vicky_

**_Team 4. (Pair Circlers)_**

_Fiasco_

_Male 10_

**_Team 5. (Evaders) _**

_Ember _

_Male 5_

_Male 9_

**_Team 6. (Exile Runners) _**

_Martin_

**_Team 7. (Exile Killers) _**

_Skylark_

**_Team 8. (Bloodbaths)_**

_Lenama_

_Joey_

_Dan_


	9. District 9 Reapings: Horror Dreams

_Well I decided that it is kind of useless if I started at the Reapings, so this counts as a Capitol and mixes of Reapings. Also think about Maria and Martin, you'll be surprised on how much Ale's plan get's to Maria. _

* * *

><p><em>Lenama Deredanda<em>

* * *

><p><em>If I'm dreaming, don't wanna lie, Hurt my feelings<em>

_But that's the path  
><em>

_I believe in,_

_And I know that time will heal it  
><em>

_If you didn't notice, well_

_You mean everything._

_Quickly I'm learning to love again,_

_All I know is I'm gon' be okay_

-Better In Time Leona Lewis

* * *

><p><em>My body flails and falls to the forest floor. My hands are covered in blood and the moving killer moves even closer to me. Quincy is covered with blood and a knife is to his heart. I can't tell how I let that monster get to me. With one click, the killer is readying her trident about to end me. Then it comes into contact with me and everything is black. <em>

I wake up feeling a hand on my arm. It was just a dream, a nightmare. I stare at who is next to me. My vision is still a little groggy but I can make out who it is. "Quincy what, what… are you doing here?" I ask him. With everything that has happened to me, I have to stop and think.

"Uh Lenama I was reaped remember?" He tells me.

I had forgotten about where I am. I'm not in the victor's village with my mom and dad. I am on the train to the Capitol. I've forgotten that I volunteered to win the games like my mom had done but Quincy was reaped as well. I shouldn't have volunteered. Instead I brought clashing fates between the both of us.

I pull Quincy into a hug and he holds me tightly. We are just friends but soon enough it will become more than that if Quincy finds out the only thing to make one of us survive. I ignore his constant shivers. He must be freezing. District Nine is a poor, humid place. Quincy must have never felt coldness. "Okay you should take a shower, you're sweaty," Quincy says. I laugh and let go of his shoulder. "Were you having a nightmare?"

I don't need to tell him about the nightmare but I decide to say yes. If I were to tell him about it, I will be in more trouble with Quincy. "Yeah."

"What was it about? The Games?" He eagerly questions me.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it. Please?"

Quincy hesitates. "Fine." He finally says.

I quickly evade any other questions and exit my room, with him following behind me. I walk into the bathroom to find a tall white suited man. "May you get out please?"

What is a Peacekeeper doing in the tributes bathroom? His arms are at his side and he acts like he is guarding the most treasured item in the Capitol.

"I will have to supervise the bathrooms." His voice is low but a little young sounding. He doesn't have his helmet on which is very rare.

"Why?"

"You would be surprised at how many try to drown themselves in the bathtub but I will be at the door if you need me." He slides out of the bathroom leaving me to shower. I still laugh at the comment of people drowning themselves to escape the Capitol's wrath.

After I take a quick warm shower, I am seated on the couch watching past Hunger Games. I watch my mother fight, and kill. I have never seen anyone like her. She taught me everything I needed to know to win. If I am to win this, I'll need to kill a tribute. For whatever reason my escort, Jinane, is staring at me like I am some kind of animal. Her hair looks at least normal for right now. It is curled and put into a pony tail. Her hair is like silk just colored orange.

"Lenama, where did you get those tapes?" She asks me. Jinane get's up from the dining table and walks in front of me.

"I found them." I don't see why it is such a big deal but she doesn't want me to watch them.

"Well you can't watch those. Only if you are a victor you can watch them." Jinane lectures.

The TV is shut off and she goes on and on about how it might cause me to do poorly in the Games. "Oh give her a break Jinane." The voice from the back of me says. I turn my head to see a man, tall as a Jinane but his voice is calm and soothing.

"Ale please, she needs to know about the rules."

Ale walks toward Jinane. I get up annoyed by Jinane but I am met with a hand. "The name is Ale and I will be your mentor for this year."

I shake his cold hand. "Pleasure to meet you." I lie. There is no pleasure in meeting someone who works for the Capitol. Though Ale might be the only help I am getting in this Game. He might have some tricks up his sleeve on how to survive.

"Great, now Jinane I must talk to Lenama so may you please leave us for a bit?" He sincerely asks her. Jinane gives a school girl giggle and exits the room.

Ale asks me to sit and I do so. Quincy is still out of sight and must be getting more rest than usual. I will have to help Quincy on learning skills since he has never practice using a weapon while I am able to practice on a daily basis.

"You ought to be Karynne's daughter, am I right?" Ale brings me back to the face of reality.

"Yes, she is my mother." I manage to say.

Ale lets out a chuckle. It sounds almost like my own dad, the one who spends his time drunk. The one who possibly isn't even my dad. I was his only child. He wanted more but mom didn't give in to his influence. Now, instead of living a life in the corn fields, he spends money on alcohol wasting his life.

For whatever reason, Ale rambles on about how my mother was born to win the Games. I can't seem to stop but think about my mom actually wanting to win in the Games. "She actually killed her own District partner." I stop for a second to think about Mom. She had actually killed her partner. How could I ever kill Quincy? I can kill the Careers but not my Alliance. Would Quincy do the same just to get back home?

"Why did she kill her District Partner?" I ask Ale.

Ale heaves another chuckle. "Because I did the same and that is how I won," He says in jest. "Since Quincy is not here right now, we can talk about your strategy. My strategy." I freeze. Ale wants me to reuse his strategy. The strategy to kill my best friend. Strangely enough, Quincy walks into the room with his blonde shaggy hair dripping wet.

"We'll talk later." Ale whispers to me, patting my knee. Ale doesn't even look at Quincy even though he will have to mentor him as well. Quincy grabs a dish towel and begins to dry his hair.

"Quincy why are you using a dish towel to dry your hair?" I ask him. I hope he doesn't ask about me and Ale but Quincy wants to know everything that is said in this train.

"Because that guard down that hall thinks I am going to choke myself with a towel," Quincy replies. "But I want to show you something Lenama."

There's really nothing to show me since I've seen it all but I am blindsided with the beauty of what he shows me. On the train there is a little balcony on the top of the train. There are lakes and flowery plains scattering the scenery. Back home, all we had were fields and log cabins. Nothing to swim in or play in. It is breath taking up here. There's a protective force field to keep us in. The good thing about it is that it blocks the wind.

"This is just amazing. Thanks Quincy." I tell him.

"Why can't we just stay up and not come down to talk about the Games?" Quincy angers.

"Because we are treated like slaves and dogs. I just wish I can be like a normal girl with normal dreams. Do you ever wish like that?" I ask him.

"Well, uh no since I'm not a gal."

We both laugh and make jokes about our lives. I just can't stop thinking about life as a normal fifteen year old. I can't be the only one who does not think about that stuff. I imagine myself becoming something that will bring me greatness. I never envision the Capitol, ruining lives, but a time when everyone is joined together, like a family. I see my own kids not having to face or see blood shed. I see my life with Quincy…

"Lenama," Quincy's puts his hand to mine. "What's going to happen to us? One of us will be coming out of that arena, meaning you will be coming out of that arena." All the happiness floods my entire body as Quincy brings up the arena. Quincy is almost right. He has no special skills and he already knows I will be making it. I hate to think about Quincy dying to his weaknesses but it'll happen for sure and I won't be there to help.

"Quincy I know you think I can save you but I won't be able to." Quincy's hopes must have collapsed and his whole entire life must be fading away by now.

"Lenama, I'm going to die out there and you're the only chance I have to survive. Please help me." I notice his olive eyes are beginning to tear. I have never seen him like this, nor do I want to.

I stumble with words to say to him. I have only three options for him kill him, let someone kill him, or save him. Either way I need to win and not show mercy. "Quincy I can't."

There is a long pause between us. I am ready to cry but I know it will only hurt him even more. "I… I'm sorry Quincy. I need to live too."

With my final words spoken to him, I exit the balcony leaving Quincy to flood his eyes. To live and win I have to do the killing. I find Ale and he welcomes me to the task. "Great, now you can't mention this to Quincy so if you want to back out now do so."

"No, I'm going to do it. I will kill Quincy."

* * *

><p><em>Excerpt is a week early! Next Chapter will kind of be off balance wether or not the tribute deserves a long chapter. Thank you! Be sure to check the forum on how the week will go and other things that needs to be done. Subsribe to get notices faster as well. Vote on the Poll to save the set of tributes, So far Thor and Sky are in the lead. Also almost all of you guessed either Martin or Septimus but neither of them is the mysterious person. You'll meet him next chapter since he is the male for District 10!<em>

_Martin and Alden have gotten the top spot since Seeker has reviewed for every chapter. Nyhlus and Ecargnotrom are getting the same, meaning their tributes will be making it far in the Games_

* * *

><p><em>Here is the excerpt. Located in the Training Room brought to you by Sky Alden and Thor! <em>

* * *

><p>"Sky, you sure we can pull this off?"<p>

The sudden force of Sky and her plan might work but I am still unsure if I will even survive. Sky, I can't believe I even doubted her. Behind those locks of hair she's a devious, sinister… stylish, girl. She is almost the perfect match for me if I was straight.

Sky's plan was only based on the idea of using the careers as pawns. Our pawns would only kill the remaining tribute but would upmost kill them as well. "Of course it will work Alden, don't you think someone would do this eventually."

I smile at Sky even though one of us will be making it out of this arena, we could possibly have to kill each other. "Yeah I guess, so what about the Anti-Careers? Annie was gathering people to join her."

"That will be our other pawn. To end these games early and mess with the Capitol, we'll lead tracks and have the Anti-careers follow us to the Skyscraper." She tells me. We must be the most diabolical team out there. I peer over my shoulder to see if anybody is watching us. Ayame keeps glaring at us from the archery section.

Ayame is one of the fiercest players here. She wins it with her blood like hair and evil smirks. "Sky, when we do this plan, let's kill Ayame together. She'll be tough to take out." Sky watches Ayame, like I am. Ayame would have already killed twelve tributes with her dagger so why not with a bow and arrow. She has only missed once and she blames her partner Ajax. Ajax reminds me a lot like Niall but Ajax is top arrogant, nothing like Niall. Many tributes have already tried to avoid the Careers. They already know how many have volunteered.

Sky leaves the table and heads for a tall muscular tribute. She drags him towards me. "Alden, Thor here will be joining us." Sky smiles happily at Thor. He doesn't seem to be bothered by her.

"Um, Thor is you District partner Annie?" I ask him.

"Yes why you ask?"

"Well if you are her friend, can you tell her that," I look at Sky. With Annie being brought up I can tell she is thinking about Petal. I don't want to save Annie because Niall will probably counting on me to kill her. "Can you tell her that she should be watching her back."

"Yeah sure and if you are looking to actually kill the careers, there's a force field surrounding the Skyscraper's top so no one can kill themselves."

"So that's going to ruin our plan." Sky sighs with exhaustion.

"Well not exactly. Push them into it. I have the bulk to push Ajax in. He will be the toughest out there. Then Annie can show up with her gang to kill the rest."

"Oh I didn't think of that." I tell him. This will be tough to accomplish but we need to get the careers out before it comes down to only us six.

"Thor thanks." Sky tells him.

I am just hoping that I will be the only one left out there….


End file.
